Phantom Spell
by Lord Vortrex
Summary: Part of Project Phantom. Clockwork has taken Danny to another dimension, one filled with wizardry! Though not all is as it appears, Voldemort is on the rise as the Order of the Phoenix prepares for the second Magical War. Join Danny as he embarks on his first year in Hogwarts and discovers secrets about himself that he never knew.
1. Chapter 00: Disclaimers & Explanations

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimers, Explanations, Oh My!**

* * *

 _(The Discussions taking place within this 'chapter' will usually only occur in the first chapter of each of my stories the only things necessary to read are the Pre-Story Details and the Final Message.)_

* * *

 **Pre-Story Details**

The following major plot points either occurred or were altered in some way shape or form: Maternal Instincts (After the episode Danny asked his mom to teach him martial arts), Reality Trip (never happened but the Gauntlet does exist), Urban Jungle (Unaltered), Phantom Planet (Never happened, don't care for this episode whatsoever), D-Stabilized (Unaltered), The Ultimate Enemy (You'll see).

Danny will be scarred due to his many ghost fights, with some of the worst being from his final showdown with the Dark Phantom. Personally I never understood how he never had a single scratch on his human body so I thought I should rectify that. (Plus it leaves something else open for me later)

Danny's Current Powers Include: Manipulation of Ectoplasmic Energy (Ecto-Blasts, Ecto-Shields, etc.), Overshadowing, Intangibility, Invisibility, Duplication (Is able to maintain up to two other clones for up to five hours (if not in combat)), Ghostly Wail, Gift Of Tongues (granted by Clockwork), Manipulation of Cyroplasm (Ice-Blasts, Ice Formations, etc.), Ghost Stinger (A minor electrical power used though physical connection), and Ghost Sense.

He can use all of his powers in human form but it takes more energy than it usually would.

Danny will be obtaining new powers suiting whichever world he is in, these powers will be explained within those stories when they get revealed.

I will explain what I did to Overshadowing though. Think of it in an Occlumency and Legilimency sense, people such as Dumbledore and Snape would have a high resistance to it since they are trained Legilimens, but untrained witches and wizards wouldn't have much resistance at all. So Danny; having the ability to overshadow would have extremely powerful natural Occlumency barriers.

This story will be taking place during the Order of the Pheonix, with events that may occur within the novel or may focus on various class days. I haven't decided what ghosts will appear just yet, since I tend to come up with it as I go, which allows for reader suggestions as well.

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

The novel series/movie series **Harry Potter** belongs to _J.K. Rowling_ (the original author), _Bloomsbury_ (the original publisher), and _Universal Studios_ (they own the movie rights). All rights, characters, locations, etcetera belong exclusively belong to them.

The television show **Danny Phantom** belongs to _Butch Hartman_ (the original author), _Billionfold Studios_ (the original publisher), and _Nickelodeon_ (who produced the show). All rights, characters, locations, etcetera belong exclusively to them.

The characters not original to either of the two, along with the organizations that they represent belong exclusively to me. If any user wishes or has any suggestions, comments, concerns, or anything like that; please feel free to leave your them either in a review or send a PM. I will either respond by PM or at the beginning of the next chapter depending on the content of the reply.

* * *

 **Ramblings**

Those of you who regularly check my profile, which I do suggest because I tend to post story details there far before I post a chapter, may have noticed that my favorite stories list has been increasing rapidly lately… I got addicted to Danny Phantom a while ago and then got addicted to reading FanFiction in return, and the crossovers for it tend to work especially well. Probably because having a being like Clockwork tends to open a lot of different avenues and that's not even taking into account the natural portals. Which if memory serves correctly, "can lead to anytime and anyplace."

Time has become extremely strained for me and I'll try my best to get chapters out to everyone as fast as I can. Which makes it a good thing because my chapters tend to be pretty short. This idea has been popping around my head since I read a FanFiction titled **The Magical Phantom** by _TheIceRaven_ who is quickly becoming one of my absolute favorite writers.

Back to the main matter though the majority of stories I've read lately are what brings me to this Project Phantom. A couple of related stories, all featuring Danny Phantom. So far I've come up with three which is somewhat bad because it's pretty much turning into a harem for Danny but I blame my overactive imagination.

Something else I should mention is that my Twitter account Lord_Vortrex receives regular updates where I post ideas that pop into my head or if I have a question that is available for reader input. I tend to keep it as spoiler free as possible. So if you want more frequent updates on the statuses of my different projects then that's the place to go.

* * *

 **Final Message**

Well that's pretty much everything I needed to mention, the next chapter begins Project Phantom, and after that begins this branch of the project. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, etcetera then please leave a review or a PM and I'll get back to you.

Some information displayed within this preface may change, any changes will be listed at the top of the next relevant chapter.


	2. Chapter 01: The Master of Time

**I would like to point out ahead of time that this chapter will be identical to the first chapters of the rest of Project Phantom but won't be making an appearance for a while.**

* * *

 **Chapter 01: The Master of Time**

 **The Ghost Zone – Clockwork's Tower**

* * *

The Master of Time stood… (floated) a few feet above the ground, in his older form gazing intently at a screen, sadly the screen was filled with static and random scraps of noise. Screams, agonizing and heartbreaking, filled the air every couple of seconds. Clockwork scowled, he had no way of knowing what could be causing this mass time rupture.

"Kinda morbid there. Don't you think Clocky?"

Clockwork quickly waved his staff, turning off the monitor and turning to face his unexpected guest. "I must admit… You're the first one to be able to surprise me in centuries. Do you wield the records? Or perhaps you come from the Nexus?"

"Master of Time and intuitive, good combo." The figure whistled approvingly. He stood a decent distance from Clockwork, wearing an impressive black coat with white accents. He had a hood covering his face, but black locks of hair were visible along with bright red eyes. "I am known as the Shadow King. Though really I'm not a noble, just someone elected to lead at the end of a horrible war."

"You lead the Dusk then. I'll admit I was wondering when I would get a visit from one of the Shadowkin, though to have one of the leaders come to me is a pleasant surprise. What is it that you want though?"

"A friend of mine has determined that in order to prevent the Runic from their darker ambitions, we'd need to fix a few worlds. Some of which happen to be under your protection, and I'd rather do things your way, rather than barge in and take over."

"So you know the wielder as well, though I must say that I am somewhat disappointed. The wielder is supposed to keep from picking sides no matter what the outcome is."

The young man frowned slightly beneath his hood, before taking a seat upon a chair he formed using some kind of dark energy. "He has stated that if the Omnis is to survive than something has to be done. Fragments of the records are already deteriorating."

Clockwork morphed into a small child before speaking gravely, "Then it is worse than I feared. Has he stated what must be done?"

"In a manner of speaking, some of your dimensions can be left to its own devices once the proper elements have been introduced. The other… he said that he would like to observe it personally."

Clockwork sighed, "The Observants will not like this degree of meddling."

The Shadow King chuckled as he lowered his hood revealing a young face with a dark complexion and strange markings beneath his eyes. "I wouldn't worry about those eyesores. They've already been taken care of."

As Clockwork morphed into his last form (that of a powerful young man) he frowned slightly, though his eyes seemed to be laughing. "What did you do? Normally I can't condone actions that may harm my… employers."

"Oh, relax would you. All we did was seal their lair. They won't be able to leave that abysmal academy of theirs until the twins dispel it." He suddenly leaned forward with a glint in his eyes. "Now with all that being said. It is time that we begin, wouldn't you say?"

Clockwork nodded grimly. This would prove to be a long process, one that could very well eliminate his soon to be ward. He regretted what he'd have to do to him, but it was what was best for everyone.

With that he brought a young ghost from the future before him. A ghost named Boxed Lunch…

* * *

 **Ghost Zone – Clockwork's Lair**

 _(After the events of The Ultimate Enemy)_

* * *

"Why can't you bring them back? You're the master of time! You said so yourself!" Phantom who floated in front of Clockwork (who was in his middle-aged form) was ranting angrily.

Clockwork sighed before his voice rang out in a powerful and commanding tone, "Daniel. As much as it pains me to admit, their deaths were necessary for the stability of the future, for everyone's future."

For a split second Phantom's white hair flickered into roaring white flames. "Necessary? How can you say that! They were my friends! My family!" His flaming hair flickered once more back into his hair as a tired and haunted expression covered his face. "And they're gone…"

Clockwork gently grasped Phantom's shoulder. "I truly am sorry Daniel. But the Omnis is facing a catastrophe one that I alone do not have the power to prevent. And the coming battles need you."

Phantom glanced at Clockwork's face seeing the apologetic expression as he transformed back into his human form from exhaustion. "What do you mean the Omnis?"

Clockwork sighed as he waved his staff again. A large model of what seemed to be the universe appeared in front of the two of them. At the center was a strange black sphere concealing whatever may lie within it. What seemed to be planets with various symbols on them lay scattered across the model. Some seemed to be falling apart, some were only floating rubble, while many more seemed perfectly fine. Danny's attention became attracted to a dark world that seemed to have a green glow to it. It felt familiar to him, and he knew without a doubt that, that was his home.

"The Omnis is everything, the entirety of every universe, every world, and every dimension. The Ghost Zone itself used to sit apart from everything else as many of these dimensions still do. However many millennia ago a few others and I noticed that your earth was in the process of destabilizing. Your world was falling apart and the only way to save it was to connect it directly to another world. I volunteered the Ghost Zone, a world of ghosts could be comprehended by humans who told ghost stories for entertainment, thus the natural portals between our two dimensions."

"Not that I don't appreciate the history lesson Clockwork but where do I come in. If there are all these different dimensions then why am I needed? Couldn't someone else take that job?"

"Even I can't claim to know everything, not anymore at least." He muttered the last bit, not wanting Danny to doubt him. "Individuals who are more aware of the situation than I have come to me asking for your assistance. They believe that you are the perfect candidate for the job. The energy infused by your portal incident was more powerful than either of us could've imagined."

"What do you mean? I thought all that happened was that I got was ghost DNA in my body?"

Clockwork shook his head and said, "You did get ghost powers from the incident but it is more complicated than DNA binding itself to you. What bound itself to you was actually a full powered ghost, and a rather ancient one as well. He was the spirit of an old Shadowkin." At Danny opening his mouth to ask a question, Clockwork raised his hand as he shifted into his older form. "Shadowkin are trans-dimensional beings that come from the Nexus." At this he gestured towards the black sphere at the center of the model. "Many of them are able to freely traverse the corridors between dimensions."

"So not only do I have ghost powers, but I have some kind of Shadow power as well?" At Clockwork's nod, Danny groaned. "Whatever happened to my normal life?"

Clockwork chuckled as he shifted once more to his youngest form. "I wouldn't worry too much Daniel, while you may have many hardships ahead of you; you also have a future that I'm sure will leave you more than happy. Onto more serious matters though, a couple of dimensions will require your presence."

"Can't I just tackle the main problem head on? You know, get it all over with already?" At Clockwork's impassive face Danny said, "Fine… How am I supposed to get to the first one then?"

He gave a short cough and seemed apologetic as he shifted back to his middle form once more. "This is where it gets a little more complicated…"

Danny groaned again as he said, "What part of this hasn't been complicated?"

"As I've said Daniel, I truly am sorry. Now then I suppose I'll need to explain a few of the coming events that you'll be facing. You are needed in a few different dimensions, one of which is your own world." Danny sighed in relief at this tidbit of news. "However in order to help them all, I'll need to split you into separate individuals…"

"WHAT!"

"Relax Daniel. You'll be reunited with your other counterparts once the dimensions have been repaired. Which brings us to the second issue, not all of your memories will transfer over with you properly. You will likely have very little recollection of our conversation now."

"Why is my life so complicated? I could live without the time paradoxes you know!"

Clockwork sighed exasperatedly, "Daniel please pay attention." As Danny reluctantly nodded, he continued. "All of you will be independent of one another until it is time for you to reunite; I will be there to assist in the process. Your memories of the different worlds will become a part of you while any false memories imparted in you will vanish. Now is there anything else you would like to ask before we begin?"

"Yeah, just one. Is this gonna hurt?"

Clockwork just shrugged as the world around Danny began to spin…


	3. Chapter 02: You're A Wizard Danny

**Chapter 02: You're A Wizard, Danny**

 **London – The Leaky Cauldron – Room 117**

* * *

Danny groggily as he raised himself from the floor and said, "Why do I feel like I just got hit by a truck?" He stopped and blinked for a second, "On second thought make that a train. Even the family RV didn't hurt this much!" Looking around, Danny quickly realized he wasn't in Clockwork's tower anymore.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake, Daniel." Glancing towards the voice Danny stared dumbfounded. The voice was obviously Clockwork, but sitting on a chair not five feet from him was an older gentleman wearing a soft brown business suit with well-groomed pale grey hair. He had a scar over his left eye, and leaning against the wall next to him was Clockwork's staff. Seeing that Danny was eyeing him curiously, he said, "In this form you may refer to me as Charles Work."

"Charles? Seriously, that's what you're going with? Kinda boring for the great Master of Time, don't you think?"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow at this and said, "Need I remind you of the Ghost Catcher incident and some of the more… colorful things you claimed then?" Danny only sighed in response. "To answer your unspoken question, we're in London. In a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron the border between the Magical World and the Normal World."

Danny looked shocked for a second before he said, "You know I have to admit this doesn't surprise me. I mean I've fought ghost dragons, pirates, traveled through time with the Infi-Map, and that's not even bringing up Desiree who actually used magic. So yeah, if you're trying to surprise me you'll have to try a lot harder than that." Danny smirked, doubting that Clockwork had anything to get him with. All he did in response was reach behind him and tossed what looked like a regular old newspaper at him. The headline read _"MINISTRY DEPARTMENT HEAD MURDERED BY SON,"_ on the cover was a demented looking man laughing crazily, being restrained by four men in robes. The strange thing though was that the picture was moving. Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise; he then turned towards Clockwork and said, "Alright you win. So what am I doing here anyway? Other than an arrested murderer, which I don't think is a big enough problem to need my help."

"All will be revealed in time." Danny groaned and Clockwork looked at him sharply. "The main thing I need you to focus on here is learning how to use your new powers."

"I've got new powers! Sweet! Can I control fire like Ember? What about those weather powers that I had from Vortex? Did I get those back? Or did I get-"

"Daniel!" Danny immediately closed his mouth looking incredibly sheepish, while scratching the back of his head. "For a fifteen year old, you still act remarkably like you're seven." At Danny's glare, Clockwork continued. "In order for the abnormality to return to normal here you'll have to attend a school that happens to teach magic."

"So I have magic now… Wait, why do I feel like there is something that you're not telling me?"

"I can't reveal time's course to anyone, excluding certain exceptions of course. Regardless, you are now a wizard Danny; and yes you still have your ghost powers as well."

Danny leaned against the wall opposite Clockwork, with a contemplative expression on his face. "So is this gonna work like Desiree's magic, or will I have to wave a magic stick and say goofy words?"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow at Danny's… oversimplification of the complexity of magic. "I don't believe any wizards would appreciate their wands being called 'magic sticks.' And as for 'goofy words,' the majority of spells are similar to Latin. So with the ghost ability of 'Gift of Tongues' you shouldn't have any trouble learning it."

Danny sighed as he thought of everything that had been happening lately. "I don't suppose, that I'll have some time to relax at the school? You know… time to adjust and such."

"Sorry but starting tomorrow, you'll be busier than ever."

"That's what I thought… Any heads ups you want to give me now?"

Clockwork smiled, "Now what makes you think I was going to tell you anything?" At Danny's glare he chuckled. "There are a few things that you should know. First off the ghosts that most people here know about are only shades, remnants of the dead. Second, Half-Breeds are for the most part looked down upon."

"That's not anything new. Could you just give me warnings as I need them? I mean you control time so it shouldn't be too big of a problem, right?"

Clockwork sighed in exasperation, "I suppose I could send letters, since that is what most of the other students will be using to talk with their parents…" Clockwork then reached into a pocket on his jacket and pulled a small key out of it. The handle looked reminiscent of a gear while the key part itself looked like a 'w.' "This is the key to a wizard bank vault, one that I use to store some of the more valuable things that are left in my possession. In that vault is two leather bags along with a few books sitting on a table near the center of the vault. One contains the money you'll need for all your school supplies, the other contains an item that the Observants have decided to entrust with you. There will be a note there to answer any of your questions regarding it. And no I won't tell you what it is."

Danny's face fell for a moment, before he realized he would see what it was soon enough. "Then I guess I have only two questions for you then." At Clockwork's nod Danny continued, "Can I get some things from home? Since I guess I'm gonna be here for a while…"

Clockwork nodded again and said, "I'll bring a few things for you then. You'll find a few boxes in here when you wake up."

Danny beamed, "Thanks, Clockwork. Now since I doubt you'll be the one helping me get my school stuff, who should I be looking for tomorrow?"

Clockwork was smirking now. "It would seem I'll have to explain one of your new powers now after all." Danny internally groaned, knowing that Clockwork was enjoying himself. "While you've let your ghost sense remain undeveloped, this newer ability could prove crippling if you aren't able to control it. Now because this ability actually has a rather long and complicated name, we'll simply call it an Aura Sense."

"Aura? Isn't that supposedly what a person's soul means?"

"An aura for a normal being, or a ghost will reveal its intentions, such as your ghost form displaying its white aura, which is for protection or benevolence. Witches and Wizards aura's can take on shapes as well, rather than just a glow. One of the books in the vault will explain it in more detail." Clockwork smiled with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "The aura of the one who will help you tomorrow will get your attention rather quickly."

"And how exactly do I use this Aura Sense?"

"Simply think about the area around you and then focus on a person. You'll start to see their aura surround them. I would highly recommend you practice what the book will teach you. It could save someone's life." Clockwork stood then, "I'm afraid I must leave you, I have a few other appointments to keep tonight, and you'll need your sleep for tomorrow."

And as if on que Danny yawned, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be sure to read the book as soon as I can."

"See that you do." And with that Clockwork vanished in his signature blue portal.

Danny collapsed onto the bed with a groan. His last thought before he slipped into dream world was, "Stupid old stopwatch…"

* * *

 **I had to include a reference in here somehow so I chose the chapter title as a good throwback to the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone (Depending on where you live).**

 **I would really appreciate reviews of everyone's opinions on this. It encourages me to write more. And the encouragement would be greatly appreciated now.**


	4. Chapter 03: The Order Of The Phoenix

**Well then first things first I would like to express just how happy I am that so many people have viewed my story so quickly. 350 views within two days is rather astounding to me.**

 **I greatly appreciate the four of you who took the time to leave reviews, and similar to what I've seen others doing I feel the need to respond to said reviews.**

 _ **Kimera20 -**_ **I'm glad you like it so far, I've got a lot of ideas for the story already.**

 ** _Guest#3 -_ It will got a lot 'cooler' when you see what happens in Chapter 10.**

 _ **Guest#2 -**_ **I'm glad you liked the 'Gift of Tongues' ability. I myself have only seen it used a few times but it fits with the Danny Phantom lore pretty well. After all Pandora is a Greek ghost yet she can speak English just like all the other ghosts, so I think it has to be counted among basic ghost abilities. I don't know if it will see to much use in this part of Project Phantom though.**

 _ **Guest#1 -**_ **Happy to pique the interests of anyone. Was this update fast enough for you?**

 _ **ShadowPillow**_ **\- Let's take your amazing review piece by piece shall we?**

 **1) In term's of Danny's grieving process... I'll admit I have absolutely no idea how to actually put that into writing. I have never really felt grief when a family member of mine has died. (The only family members of mine that have passed on, were not very close to us). So yeah a few problems with that. But continuing with that I wanted to tackle one of Danny's major problems in each of Project Phantom. His fear, grief, and hidden past. This portion of Project Phantom is set to tackle his fears, as well as hint at events that'll be occurring in the rest of the project. If you have suggestions for how I could incorporate some grief then I'd greatly appreciate it though.**

 **2) ...I'll admit, I completely forgot about the original problem's between Danny and Clockwork. The only thing that I could suggest is that Danny had met him during his little trips through time with the Infi-Map, and that the episode with the Ecto-Acne already occurred. And you were right, people do forget about this because I certainly did. Does my explanation here help your opinion?**

 **3) If necessary then I can indeed make changes do each chapter. They all get a bit of a touch up before I post them anyways. This chapter along with the next one does not actually have Danny in it, so I don't have to worry about adding in the grieving stages just yet.**

 **4) Thank you for the praise, it truly does mean a lot to me. I like to think my humor is above average, I've got a decent amount planned and one of my favorite parts about Danny Phantom was the witty banter in the fights so I felt that Danny having a healthy amount of sarcasm was necessary. And as for the foreshadowing you'll see who it is in this chapter, the hard part is figuring out why I chose this person.**

 **Again I'd like to thank all of you who took the time to leave a review. The reason why this chapter went up so quickly was because of the fast reviews. (Though I admit ShadowPillow's review was what made me want to post it so quickly).**

 **With all that done, please enjoy the following chapter and tell me what you think. (The next chapter will have a few more details regarding Project Phantom in general, to help explain a bit of my madness).**

* * *

 **Chapter 03: The Order of the Phoenix**

 **London - 12 Grimmauld Place**

* * *

A blue gateway appeared in front of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, as Albus Dumbledore was about to enter the building. He turned in surprise as three figures walked out of the portal. One was a tall lanky teenager with black hair, red eyes, and a regal looking black and white outfit. The second looked to be about the age of a first year with white hair and mismatched eyes. The third he smiled at seeing, his old ally Charles Work, someone he had long since thought dead.

"Well I must say this is quite a surprise Charles, I haven't seen you since the fight with Grindelwald… Speaking of, you never did tell me why you refused to take any credit for that victory."

Charles laughed, "That honor is yours old friend. I've heard some troubling news though. Is it true that Voldemort is truly back?"

Albus frowned, "I'm afraid so. But please you must tell me what has brought you out of whatever hole you've been living in."

"Of course, but do you think we could continue this conversation indoors? I'd rather not risk an encounter with any of those… 'Death Eaters' at the moment."

"Ah, you can sense the enchantment I see. You've always had such interesting talents. Here read this but don't speak it aloud. Then think about it and it shall be revealed." Dumbledore pulled a small piece of paper out of one of his many pockets and passed it around.

The red eyed boy just glanced at it and nodded, while the young boy just shook his head. "I can already see it." As he said this, the other boy gave a light slap on the back his head and whispered something in his ear. "Don't care. Unnecessary."

The other boy sighed and said, "I apologize about Akash here. He tends to do whatever he pleases regardless of others feelings."

Dumbledore just looked at them strangely before gesturing to the door. "Yes well, we might as well go inside then…"

The entrance hall was dark, dusty, and somewhat morbid looking. The red eyed boy spoke up, "You know what, I already like this place."

Charles just looked at him exasperatedly and said, "Most of what I need to speak with you about is private, Albus. Is there somewhere where I could speak with you and a few members of your order here, without young eavesdroppers?"

At this multiple light scuffles were heard, as the mysterious eavesdroppers disappeared. Albus just looked at his old friend with a twinkle in his eyes. "I see you are as observant as always. Will this young lad be joining us?" He gestured towards Akash who was looking at a painting with a disinterested look in his eyes.

"No, more than likely he just wants to rest. It's been a busy couple of weeks for us." The red eyed boy spoke authoritatively as if warning the boy of something. Akash just nodded, but didn't move.

Just then a moderately sized woman with bright red hair burst through a side door. "Albus! There you are we were just about to- Well hello there! Albus you didn't mention you'd be bringing guests!"

"My apologies Molly, it was sort of a last minute decision. Do you know if we have room for the young lad to sleep somewhere?"

"Oh, yes. The twins helped me clean up another bedroom earlier today. Though Sirius mentioned that the room used to belong to his brother Regulus, but it shouldn't be a problem. Come along lad." Akash turned towards her and followed her up the stairs. As they vanished the three of them could just make out Molly saying something about him being too skinny.

Albus then led his two guests into the dining room where some of the Order was already gathered. Many of them looked at the two newcomers curiously. Alastor Moody stared at them both for a long while, before cautiously nodding his head discreetly. Sirius looked at the younger boy more than the older man; there was something unsettling in those red eyes. Nymphadora Tonks glanced at the two then back to the paper she was reading. Remus Lupin also stared at the pair, his wolfish senses were screaming at him that the two were dangerous. Arthur Weasley was the only one to walk up to the pair and introduce himself.

The old man smiled and introduced himself in turn. "My name is Charles Work, it's wonderful to meet another friend of Albus' Arthur."

The younger lad shook his hand without a smile and said, "Call me Shadow." Alastor glanced at him wearingly.

Albus spoke up then, "Charles here happens to have been one of the people who helped me defeat Grindelwald so long ago, and Shadow is here with him. So please everyone relax, we're all friends here." At everyone's nod and Shadow's smile he turned to Charles. "Now then I doubt that this is purely a social visit. What is it that you need?"

"Straight to the point as always Albus. Very well, I have recently obtained a ward who has only just begun showing magical tendencies and I was hoping that you'd be able to let him into Hogwarts this year."

"Is that all? You could've just sent a letter if that was all you wanted. Though I must admit, it is marvelous to see you again."

"I suspect he might have some trouble is all. You see he is already fifteen years old and he was raised by muggles at that. So getting him ready to join your fifth years is proving to be a big enough challenge as it is. Not to mention that I believe Shadow intends for Akash to join your first years as well."

At that everyone turned towards Shadow and Dumbledore spoke, "Ah yes while I don't think that would be a problem, I would like to know how he could already see through the Fidelius Charm so easily?" At that remark almost everyone in the room gave a twitch of surprise with Alastor jumping from his seat.

Shadow gave a reassuring smile as he said, "Akash is in a very special situation. I am not even fully sure of the ramifications of it. From what I've been able to understand so far, he observes everything he sees in a different light. If I've heard correctly, that eye of yours is able to see through invisibility cloaks, right?"

Moody glared at Shadow as he growled, "What of it boy?"

"Well think of his own sight as a similar concept to your enchanted eye. Only his is natural. Though I suppose I should mention a few things about him. He has a number of social issues. He refuses to speak to anyone unless he deems it necessary. Any time that he starts a conversation, I would highly recommend that you listen." At everyone's questioning glances he said, "He is always noticing things that others don't and if he decides to point out something, it could very well save someone's life." Shadow turned to Charles and spoke quietly, "I need to get going, so I'll leave you to handle the coming events." Shadow then bade farewell to the Order and left the building.

Dumbledore turned towards his old friend looking worried, "You've made some interesting friends lately Charles. Is this in any way related to what you were searching for all those years ago?"

"In a loose manner, yes. But I wouldn't worry about the two of them at the moment. We have enough problems with Voldemort now, if I remember correctly."

Remus turned to Charles and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, if you're such close friends with Dumbledore, then why weren't you with the Order the first time?"

"Ah that is an interesting story. When Gellert and Albus here were looking into an old legend themselves, I happened to have gotten a lead on something I was interested in. And after I assisted Albus take Gellert down, I left to pursue my own interests." His audience waited for him to elaborate but he didn't continue.

Tonks was the one to break the ice, "Did ya find what you were looking for?"

Charles smiled sadly, "I did, though it came with some unexpected consequences. This is the first time I've been able to leave where it was."

Sirius was the next one to question their new suspicious ally, "Well what was it then?"

Dumbledore was the one to answer the question. "He was searching for leads on a rather ancient spirit, one that has supposedly existed since the beginning of time." He then turned towards his friend with a pitying look upon his face. "If it has answered some of your questions then I'm surprised it has let you leave at all."

"He merely told me that to restore balance, I was to expose a new variable or two. What that means, I can't really say. All I can do right now is ask that you take care of my ward while I handle the Time Master's tasks before I must return."

Dumbledore nodded grimly, "If things are out of balance enough that a being who controls time itself has chosen to intervene, then Voldemort's return is far more dire than we had originally anticipated…"

"Now, now Albus. Continue the year as you would have if I hadn't shown up. I'll do all that I can to assist you where I can. At the moment though I must reiterate the need for my ward."

Sirius spoke up, "Well why didn't you bring him here with you? We could've started teaching him here."

"He knows very little about magic in general, and I'd prefer not to overload him with all the magic in this house. As such I was hoping someone here would be kind enough to show him around Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

Sirius mentioned how he was under 'house arrest,' Lupin mentioned how he had to leave soon in order to try to keep the other werewolves from joining Voldemort, Arthur had work at the ministry, and Moody said that he doesn't babysit kids. So Tonks ended up saying, "I'll do it. I don't mind kids that much."

Moody responded with a quick, "Yer' still a kid yourself, Nymphadora."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! You know full well how much I hate being called that, 'Mad-Eye.'" If Alastor was upset by his nickname, then he didn't show it.

Charles gave a brief laugh then spoke to Tonks, "Thank you, his name is Daniel Fenton, and like you if you don't call him Danny, then he'll get pretty upset." She cracked a smile at that. "You can find him at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning. More than likely he'll be watching you curiously."

"What do you mean by that?"

"As Albus said earlier, I've surrounded myself with some interesting friends. He himself has a few rare abilities, that will be revealed all in due time. In the meantime though, Albus I'd hate to ask you this, but do you think we could speak privately for a few moments?"

* * *

 **...Wow 700 words added just because of the opening review answers... Didn't know that would happen. O_o**


	5. Chapter 04: Nightly Discussions

**Okay...Wow, where to begin here. I am absolutely amazed that I've been getting such a positive feedback here. None of my other stories even got a fraction of the attention that this story is getting. I mean we're already at like 1300 views for this and it hasn't even been a full week yet.**

 **Anyway here we go with review answers!**

 _ **HerdingDog1**_ **\- Thank you very much for sharing that personal story, I feel that it will fit perfectly into the story without me having to make to alterations to what I already have. There isn't much I can say to relay how thankful I am that you provided me with the perfect material to implement into my story. Though as I mentioned before, while I do intend to have Danny grieving some, I do not intend that to be the focus of the story.**

 _ **16ckelmen**_ **\- Yes Shadow and Akash are OC's and some more information about them will be revealed throughout Project Phantom. If you are really interested in it, my other story The Shadow Gate has a little bit of the beginnings of the Dusk Brigade.**

 _ **ShadowPillow**_ **\- It's not weird at all, I am thankful for every review that I get, your's however are not only extremely detailed but they help me to continue the story. Reviews like yours are what encourage the writers on FanFiction to continue. As far as Shadow and Akash go... They are in no manner or form related to Danny. They are OC's that will be appearing in many of my stories, whether they are a part of Project Phantom or not. To be more specific Project Phantom is a series within another series, The Shadow Wars, nearly all of my stories will be connected to the overall war. Details regarding the Shadow Wars will be revealed throughout all of my stories.**

 **I REPEAT SHADOW AND AKASH ARE NOT RELATED TO DANNY,** **Akash is eleven years old, Shadow is nineteen.**

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

* * *

 **Chapter 04: Nightly Discussions**

 **London – 12 Grimmauld Place – Dining Room**

* * *

"As Albus said earlier, I've surrounded myself with some interesting friends. My ward himself has a few rare abilities, that will be revealed all in due time. In the meantime though, Albus I'd hate to ask you this, but do you think we could speak privately for a few moments?"

Albus looked at him worriedly for a moment before he asked the remaining members of the order to leave the room. Alastor was still glaring suspiciously at Charles but left without complaint. The others left just as quickly though Tonks had a thoughtful expression on her face. No doubt wondering about the boy she'd be leading around Diagon Alley tomorrow. As the door closed again, Albus turned towards Charles, "So what is it that you needed to tell me old friend?"

Charles sighed before he said, "I'm sorry to tell you this Albus but the truth is that there never really was a Charles Work." At this Charles' body began to fade as he morphed back into Clockwork, more specifically his older form. "My real name is Clockwork, and I've always been the Primordial of Time."

Albus Dumbledore looked at his friend shocked for a moment before he smiled. "You know, I had always wondered about why your premonitions were always correct. Up until now I had always assumed that you were just extremely talented in Divination."

Clockwork rested a ghostly hand on Albus' shoulder as he said, "Millennia have passed since I first formed, and you've been one of the best friends that I've had." He floated a little away before he turned away from Albus. "Now usually I wouldn't interfere this directly with the time stream but too much can go wrong here. The Omnis is falling apart, and according to the Akashic Records, my ward is somehow needed to restore the balance in many worlds, though he has no knowledge of his great importance, only that he is needed here."

"The one who holds those records… It wouldn't happen to be the young boy that came in here with you?"

Clockwork smiled, "Astute as always Albus. Yes Akash Drocer is the embodiment of the Akashic Records. He has chosen to ally himself with an organization known as the Dusk Brigade, whose leader you also met tonight."

"A complete knowledge of the past, present, and future is too powerful to put into the hands of a single person, let alone a child. You know this right?"

"His kind are from a world I have no control over. What they do is their choice. At the moment the Dusk have decided to stop the dimensional decay that I've been powerless to stop without great risk." Clockwork turned back towards Dumbledore. "There are only a few more things I can do for you before I must leave. The first is warn you. My existence must remain a secret, no one can know that Charles Work is anything more than someone extremely knowledgeable in spirits. I would also like to point out that you cannot go to Akash for insight. If you need to know anything he will come to you, and I believe it goes without saying that no one can know about him either."

Dumbledore sighed but nodded reluctantly, and Clockwork smiled again as he spoke. "Infinite knowledge is a hard thing to give up on, but you seem to realize that you will not be the one to finish this fight. The other thing I must request of you is that you have one of your teachers host a class on different ghosts. I will provide the material myself." At this he conjured a small book in his hand. "This book contains all the knowledge on the Spirit Realm that is to be passed onto your students."

Dumbledore nodded as he took the book from Clockwork's outstretched hand. "I'll have Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, host a class with this then. Is there any particular reason why this would be important though?"

"In addition to my ward, there will be an extremely powerful spirit visiting Hogwarts this year as well. I wouldn't recommend telling him about the Order so quickly though. He is just as important to me as my ward is."

"I understand, should I be introducing him to the school or just leave him be?"

"I'm sure that introducing him shouldn't be a problem but I can guarantee you that your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will not like him."

"Would you mind telling me who? I've been having a bit of trouble getting anyone to take up the position this year."

"All I can tell you about her is that not many will like her. Filch will though." If anyone listened close enough they could hear Dumbledore muttering dark words under his breath. Clockwork laughed, "Don't worry all will be solved in time. When you need to contact the spirit just talk to my ward. He knows how to contact him, but do not ask him how."

Dumbledore nodded, "I understand, and thank you for your assistance, oh Master of Time."

Clockwork only laughed at Albus' obvious sarcasm. "Just listen to Akash when he speaks and you'll be fine. Farewell Albus, I wish you luck."

Clockwork then vanished in his blue portal as Dumbledore looked on worryingly. "I can only hope that I won't need it…"

* * *

 **London – 12 Grimmauld Place – Upstairs**

 _(At the same time as the meetings with Charles Work/Clockwork)_

* * *

The six kids quickly ran up the stairs panting heavily, before Ginny spoke up, "How do ya reckon he knew we were there?"

Ron just shook his head as he said, "Who cares didn't you see the bloke with the red eyes? What kind of person has red eyes?"

Fred spoke next, "Who cares? I just wanna know what's going on!"

Suddenly they heard footsteps as Molly Wealey's voice reached their ears. "-really should eat more! I've never seen such a skinny boy."

A small emotionless voice answered her, "I eat enough."

"Nonsense! You'll be eating a large breakfast tomorrow morning or so help me!" She paused for a second before she continued, "Oh whatever. Here this'll be your room. Try to be careful, Kreacher likes to come in here a lot."

They heard a door close and then the receding footsteps as Mrs. Weasley walked back downstairs.

George turned to Fred with a smile on his face, "Sounds like we've got a new resident!"

Fred quickly responded, "Think we can get him to tell us about those other guys?"

George grinned devilishly, "Definitely!" With that the two of them appearated away with a crack.

Ginny just sighed, "Mom'll kill them when she finds out."

Harry just shook his head, "If they end up learning anything then I don't really care."

Hermione rounded on him, "That's rather heartless of you don't you think?"

"'Mione he's only joking!" Ron quickly defended his best friend.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ron! Why must you always defend him?"

Ginny giggled as she heard Harry mutter, "Not again…"

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Great Hall**

 **Monthly Ghost Council Meeting**

* * *

The many ghosts of Hogwarts floated around the Great Hall, all looking somewhat worried. Sir Nicholas floated forward and many ghosts turned to him. "I believe that is high time that we banish Peeves! We can't have him tormenting the students any longer."

The Gray Lady was the next to speak as Sir Nicolas floated back to his original position. "As much as I wish to agree with you, he's been here longer than most of us. He formed here the same time that the school was built. Even the founders couldn't get rid of him."

"I still say we should give him another chance." The only ghost to support Peeves was of course the Fat Friar.

"Would you give it a rest Friar! He's not even a proper ghost!"

Professor Binns spoke next, "While the Bloody Baron raises a good point, I must concede with the Grey Lady. None of us have the power to remove him."

At the moment a bright blue portal appeared in the center of the gathered ghosts and Peeves came shooting out of the portal only to crash into the floor. Clockwork then appeared as the portal faded from sight.

Not one ghost made a move, they had all heard of the Primordial of Time, but had never believed that he would appear before them, let alone with what seemed to be a terrified Peeves. The Grey Lady was the first to react as she bowed towards Clockwork. "It is truly an honor to have the Master of Time in our humble presence."

Clockwork only laughed setting some of them at ease while others stiffened afraid of what may happen. "Relax Lady Helena, I only come bearing news for you all."

The ghosts relaxed though Helena had stiffened slightly at the mention of her real name. Sir Nicholas spoke next, "What news is important enough that you would have to come here yourself to tell us, sir?"

An unnamed ghost hidden from view shouted, "Are you here to rid us of that blundering Poltergeist?"

"No, I am here to inform you all that Pariah's Bane will be attending Hogwarts this year." The ghosts all gave a jolt of surprise, they had all feared the day when they felt Pariah Dark's energy be released and rejoiced when they had heard that the Halfa had resealed him within the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

The Bloody Baron was the first to react, "Why is Phantom coming here? Since when did that boy possess magic? The last I heard was that the boy was a muggle!"

"Since I unsealed it. He has more power and abilities than I care to admit. I've had to seal off most of them to keep him from destroying himself."

The Fat Friar looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "I suppose the reason that you are telling us is so that we don't exclaim our surprise when he is sorted."

Clockwork nodded, "Indeed, the only one aware that Phantom is even going to be here is Dumbledore himself, but he doesn't know of Phantom's human half. He believes that Phantom will be here to protect my ward and that is all I want him to believe for now." The other ghosts all expressed their consent before Clockwork turned to the stirring Peeves. "Now then, Peeves isn't it?"

Peeves stiffened considerably, he looked absolutely terrified before he spoke, "Ye-yes sir?"

"I would strongly suggest that you don't mention a thing that could connect Phantom to Daniel Fenton. Understand?" Peeves nodded vigorously, hoping to avoid punishment from the all-powerful being that was speaking to him. "Good, with that being said I will be giving him permission to do whatever he wishes to do to you should you antagonize him or any friend that he makes."

Peeves groaned as the other ghosts in the room chuckled at Peeves' misfortune.

Sir Nicholas approached Clockwork with a questioning gaze, "If I may be so bold… I must ask, why are you only now starting to unlock his powers?"

"Simply because he is needed. I am entrusting you all with watching over him in my stead. I have other business to attend to. Farewell."

With that Clockwork once again disappeared in his blue portal, no one moved until it had faded from sight. Which as soon as that happened Peeves cartoonishly busted into tears.

* * *

 **As always I appreciate any and all criticism and or questions.**

 **P.S. You all have no idea how hard it was for me not to post this immediately. You are all amazing for the sheer attention that this story has been getting so once again Thank you, I truly appreciate all the beautiful reviews.**


	6. Chapter 05: Kreacher & Erratic Aura

**First things first... I apologize, I meant to post this yesterday but I found a fanfiction that I couldn't stop reading. A weird combination of a crossover (Harry Potter & Sekirei) but surprisingly extremely well written and attention grabbing. Any who, on to the reviews!**

 _ **Ninjagorulz** -_ **I understand your pain... I hate waiting too. But I can't just post it all at once, because that would make you have to wait even longer for the next chapter. For example, I haven't been able to write another chapter in the past two weeks.**

 ** _Guest Nov 7_ \- Well thank you for trying to think of some criticism anyway. I'm glad you like it so much.**

 ** _Kimera20_ \- Just wait until you see what I have planned. (insert evil smile here)**

 ** _ShadowPillow_ \- I guess I could stand to improve on identifying on how people should speak, It hadn't really ever occurred to me. I just wrote what came to mind. Akash Drocer (or Akash(ic) Record(s)) is a character I created a long time ago. In a manner of speaking he was created to give knowledge to the Dusk Brigade in order to combat against the Runic Order which are the main antagonists of The Shadow Wars saga. I doubt that I'll have a Runic character appear in Phantom Spell but one is planned for another portion of Project Phantom.**

 **Now before you start the chapter I must mention that there is a rather important author's note at the end of this chapter and I must ask that you all please take the time to read it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 05: Kreacher & Erratic Aura**

 **London – 12 Grimmauld Place – Dining Room**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat at the dining room table, waiting patiently for Mrs. Weasley to finish her cooking. Suddenly they heard an explosion from upstairs before Fred and George apparated into the room looking as if they'd just escaped a mine field. Mrs. Weasley turned to them stunned for a moment before just shaking her head.

"Blimey what happened to you two?" Ron stared at his brothers with surprise and slight fear on his face.

Fred and George took deep breathes before they said, "We went to wake up-"

"-the new kid."

"And when we got there,-"

"There was some kind of-"

"Trap. We set it off,-"

"- and everything exploded!"

"IT WAS AWESOME!"

Just then a white haired boy with mismatched eyes, one a deep blue and the other a bright red, walked into the room and said quietly, "I'll show you how to make one later."

Fred and George looked like Christmas had come early, Mrs. Weasley looked like she had aged another five years with those few words, while the kids occupying the table just looked stunned.

Ginny introduced herself to the new tenant first, "Hi, I'm Ginny. It's nice to meet you."

She held out her hand smiling and as he took it he spoke, "Short for Ginevra, right?" He spoke as if it was a question but his tone suggested that he already knew.

Ginny just stared at him incredulously before her face turned crimson in irritation as she said, "Yes but I'd prefer if you only called me Ginny." Fred and George smiled devilishly as the boy just gave a slight nod.

He then turned towards the rest of the room and introduced himself, "My name is Akash Drocer. It's nice to meet you." He spoke without emotion, almost as if he didn't have them.

Once everyone had introduced themselves and they had all eaten, Molly directed them to the drawing room. The next room to clean in this house of horrors. Sirius was staring at a writing desk that seemed to be shaking slightly. Akash didn't even glance at it as he said, "Boggart."

Sirius jumped, startled that he hadn't noticed his company. "Ah, yes that was what I was thinking. You must be Akash, one of Shadow's friends I take it?" He nodded and then sat in a corner staring at everything in the room with disinterested eyes.

Ron shivered as he felt his eyes pass over him. Harry heard him mutter, "That bloke is the definition of creepy…"

They began to clean the room, putting anything that Sirius didn't like in a large trash bag. When Kreacher suddenly entered the room, anyone who listened to him could hear him muttering about 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors' he stopped though when he reached Akash. "What are you?"

The room's occupants stared at Kreacher and Akash in surprise and in Ron's case, suspicion. Akash looked straight at Kreacher, unflinching and calculative before he spoke loud enough for the entire room to hear him. "You can't destroy it by yourself." Sirius stared at Kreacher in surprise as he visibly stiffened. "There is nothing in this house with the power to destroy something that dark."

Everyone was now watching the two with increasing curiosity as Kreacher walked closer to Akash with pleading eyes. "Then how's do I breaks it?"

Akash shook his head, "You cannot, but the means to, lie in Hogwarts."

Kreacher seemed to be contemplating something before he asked, "Then you can breaks it?"

Again Akash shook his head, "Only two possess that power. One will not have that power for another three years. The other is the Phantom."

The Golden Trio looked at each other curiously. What was the Phantom?

Kreacher much to the surprise of everyone one in the room, held something out in front of him as he said, "Then yous can brings it to the Phantom?"

Akash shook his head and then pointed across the room towards Harry and his friends and said, "They will meet the Moon who will find him." After that Akash stood and left the room.

Kreacher stood there as if contemplating something before he walked up to Hermione and handed her a silver locket with a green 'S' engraved on it. He then looked directly at her face as he said, "Please destroys it." He then ran from the room. Leaving everyone staring at the mysterious locket and wondering who Phantom and this Moon person was.

* * *

 **London – Leaky Cauldron Inn – Main Room**

* * *

Danny sat in a corner of the tavern carefully focusing on everyone that came into the room. He'd started practicing his Aura Sense as soon as he'd woken up, the first thing he'd felt was a wall of magic downstairs, specifically on three bricks. After that he'd started examining the people. The bartender, whose name was Tom, had a strong aura surrounding him but it stayed contained within his body, as had most of the people he'd observed. There were two people whose aura's reminded him of animals, one being similar to that of a greyhound while the other seemed like a ferret. Danny eventually decided that they weren't what Clockwork had said to look out for, so he went back to people watching.

Every now and then he'd start listening to someone's conversation with his enhanced hearing. Being a kid with ghost powers had its advantages. Most of his senses were empowered by his ghost powers. Not only could he hear better than an average human, but he could see a lot better than them as well. Though when he tried to see in the dark, his eyes tended to glow a bit.

He heard a group of people talking about how some kid named Harry had lost his mind, how the Ministry was getting ready to enact some new law, and how a handful of people had gone missing. Though those conversations seemed to be extremely private, as if they were afraid to admit it. When he heard someone mention werewolves, his mind drifted to home. Remembering Wulf and wondering how he was doing clouded his focus for a moment before he started looking at auras again.

In shock, he fell out of his chair as a young woman with purple hair entered the Inn. Her aura was leaping all around her, as if it couldn't decide what shape it should be. The girl turned to him surprised before she smiled and walked up to him. "Hi, you must be Danny, right?" she helped him up as she spoke.

He raised an eyebrow when she said his name and said, "Uh, yeah. But how'd you know?"

"Charles had said that you'd probably be shocked when I walked in. He wouldn't tell me why though." She looked at him curiously before she slapped her forehead. "Oh! I'm Tonks by the way, I'm supposed to help you get your school stuff."

Danny smiled and replied, "I'm Danny Fenton. And I guess that your… appearance kinda caught me off guard."

"Why, do I look like someone you know?" One moment Danny could've sworn her eyes were green, but now they were a light hazel. He shook himself quickly, he must've just imagined them being green.

"No not at all actually, it's just um…" He paused for a second considering something before he shrugged and continued. "Actually your aura sort of surprised me."

Tonks' eyebrows shot up before she quickly looked around and motioned for him to follow her. Surprised and a little worried he followed her into a small courtyard with a brick wall that he could feel magic pouring off of.

She turned to him after making sure they were alone. "You can see auras?" At Danny's questioning nod, she continued. "It'd be best to keep that talent to yourself. It's a rare and powerful talent that a lot of wizards don't like." She paused for a second before she said, "Just wondering but what does my aura look like that you'd fall over from seeing it?"

"Well it doesn't really look like anything. It's just sort of arcing all around you, as if it can't decide what to look like. If that makes any sense." Danny just shrugged confused.

Tonks nodded. "That does make sense. After all I am a metamorphmagus." Danny looked at her even more confused, and Tonks sighed. "A metamorphmagus is able to change their appearance at will. Here let me show you." Suddenly her hair grew longer and darker as it changed to black, her eyes flashed different colors before settling on a bright blue, making her look as if she were his older sister.

Danny smiled, "That's a pretty cool ability yourself. I'm willing to bet it's pretty rare as well."

"Yep! I'm the only one I know. Anyway come on Charles mentioned that you already had a bank key for Gringotts?"

"Uh, you mean this little key?" Danny pulled out the little key resembling a gear and showed it to her.

"Yup, this one actually looks pretty old. I'm willing to bet it's a key to an Ancestry Vault." At Danny's questioning glance she sighed again. "How much do you actually know about the Wizarding World?"

He seemed to be contemplating something before he said, "Next to nothing. Clo- Charles said that I was raised by muggles. Whatever that means."

"Muggles are non-magic folk. Regular old people who don't know about magic. What do you mean by raised though? Weren't they your actual parents?"

Danny looked depressed for a moment before he quickly said, "Honestly, I don't even know anymore. I'd always thought they were my parents but Charles hinted that they weren't actually. It sort of explains how I didn't really look a whole lot like them but… I don't know."

Tonks pulled him into a side hug before she said, "Don't worry about it right now. For now, let me welcome you to Diagon Alley!" She made a sweeping motion as she tapped her wand on three bricks in a careful manner.

Danny just stared in shock as the bricks moved apart to show what had to be the strangest place he'd ever seen… minus the Ghost Zone of course.

* * *

 **Couple of things I'd like to mention for later... a teaser if you will. Danny will not be the only Aura-Seer in the story, there is one other. Props to whoever figures it out, I will confirm if you were right in a PM but that person won't actually be revealed for a while so try to keep it for yourself.** **Secondly** **I know the 'Moon' thing is relatively obvious but hey I happen to like that pairing. :)**

 **Now to mention a little problem I'm having... My brain has been going into overdrive lately... I have for to many ideas to implement and I have only myself to blame. The Shadow Wars is such a massive endeavor that I've begun overextending myself. As I'm sure I've made you all aware, Project Phantom is a three part story occurring in Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, & Teen Titans. I have also developed ideas for the main sequel to The Shadow Gate, a story that takes place in RWBY that was put on Hiatus in order for me to focus on this story. However now I have been getting even more ideas the most prominent one being a story for Sekirei (you can thank the writer _plums_ for that idea). And then I get to the older ideas I have for Batman Beyond, Megaman ZX, Megaman Starforce, etc. So I decided that I'll just post whatever I'm writing at the moment, you will all be getting regular updates to this story as much as I can, the support you've all given me here means more to me then you could ever imagine and I hope you'll all support me in my other endeavors as well. On Thanksgiving I'll post a little bit of what I have for the Percy Jackson story but other than that I'll still try to focus on Phantom Spell for you all. If you want to be kept updated on all of my stories please feel free to follow my profile rather than just the story (though both are appreciated).**

 **I'd love to see your opinions and I'll answer any questions you send my way, but I do try to avoid giving out spoilers. Oh and I'll try to give out the next chapter a little earlier as an apology for me being late with this chapter. (Another seven hundred word add on for the two author's notes, sorry)**


	7. Chapter 06: Gringott's Wizarding Bank

**First of all I'd like to apologize for any OOCness within this chapter but it is all for the sake of the future of this story so bear with me on it please. Secondly I'd like to ask what everyone thinks is the hardest part about writing is. Personally I have trouble making an idea in my head onto paper, as in I know exactly what I want to happen here but I'm not sure how to put it into words kinda thing.**

 **Next I'd like to say that this chapter has major hints as to a story point in my upcoming story Blood Of The Phantom, but I will say that I make it pretty obvious in that story for the readers but the characters of course do not know.**

 **Now we can move onto the reviews!**

 ** _Kimera20_ \- Sorry but your guess is wrong. Akash doesn't need to see Aura's in order to know his surroundings, because he already knows everything about them. But I'm glad you liked the previous chapter.**

 ** _Dekei_ \- Indeed I do! While I mentioned it at the end of the last chapter, all the pairings that I happen to like is available for all to see on my profile page. But to save you the time it will be a Danny and Luna pairing. I got the idea from ' _A Vent Comes To Haunt_ ' by _Miriam1_. While the pairing was never fully elaborated there (it was mentioned in passing, really) I felt like it would work well for some things that I have in mind. Though I will admit that the title is somewhat off putting it is still amazing well written even if it is driven by pure OOCness.**

 ** _00Midnight00_ \- I'm glad you like it. ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 06: Gringott's Wizarding Bank**

 **London – Diagon Alley**

* * *

The first thing that he noticed was the smell, no stench. Immediately to their right was an Apothecary, selling all kinds of potion ingredients. On the window next to a bowl (that had something slimy in it), was a sign that read ' _Half Off: Fresh Pig Entrails!'_

Tonks saw the queasy look on his face and said, "I'm betting yer senses are better than normal too? That's usually a given when it comes to Aura sensors." At Danny's weak nod, she quickly led him further down the street. Thankfully, the street was relatively empty, so they made quick progress to what Danny saw was a store called, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. When Danny looked at her quizzically, she quickly shushed him. "Don't worry about it, you can pay me back when we get to Gringotts. I'd rather not wait all day for the robes to be finished."

"I'd rather just wear regular clothes…"

"Well for wizards, robes are regular, so you'll just have to deal with it." Danny huffed and she smirked happily.

The bell dinged when the two of them strode through the door, and a large woman wearing robes that seemed to change color depending on the light quickly approached them. "Nymphadora! It's so good to see you again!" She paused for a second and then said, "…That is you right?"

Tonks laughed lightly, there were only a few people who could get away with calling her by her first name, Mrs. Malkin was one of those few. "It is, sorry. Thought it be easier moving around if I looked like his sister." At this she gestured towards Danny, who Madam Malkin immediately began scrutinizing.

"Much too old, to be a first year… And I certainly don't remember his face-"

Tonks quickly interrupted her before she could continue, "He's a transfer. A friend of Dumbledore's asked him to take him in. Apparently his magic just began showing recently."

Anyone listening close enough could hear Danny mutter under his breath, "…More like last night."

Mrs. Malkin just nodded and led them to a back room. "You'll only have to wait a moment or two. I've already got someone back here."

Upon entering the room Danny immediately noticed the other occupants. A young boy, roughly the same age as him, and what appeared to be his mother. They both had blonde hair, though the woman's was slightly darker. They both radiated an arrogant air about them, Danny quickly switched to his aura sense and sighed in relief, neither of them were powerful enough for him to be overly concerned with, though surprisingly Madam Malkin seemed to be swimming in magical aura. Danny ended up assuming that it was her strange robes.

The boy glanced at them then turned away, not interested in them whatsoever. The woman stared at Tonks closely though, Danny noticed that Tonks seemed to fidget uncomfortably. But they were stuck here until Danny had gotten measured. The woman opened her mouth slowly, as if contemplating something before she spoke. "You wouldn't happen to know an Andromeda Tonks, would you?"

Tonks stiffened for a half-second before she nodded her head cautiously. "Yes, she's my mother." Danny noticed how she was attempting to act formal, but she seemed rather uncomfortable about the entire situation.

The woman stood and strode over to Tonks as she extended her hand and gave a brief smile, "I am Narcissa Malfoy, your mother's younger sister." Tonks looked surprised for a moment before she took Narcissa's hand. "I take it, your mother didn't have very nice things to say?"

Tonks looked sheepish for a moment before she said, "Actually almost nothing about you. But a lot about your parents and Bellatrix. I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but please just call me Tonks."

"Personally I can't really blame her, they weren't the easiest to get along with." She paused for a second before she said, "Draco! Come over here and greet your cousin!" The boy, Draco, looked annoyed for a second before he replaced it with a mask of apathy. He stiffly held out his hand to Tonks and she shook it with a raised eyebrow. Narcissa just sighed, "I hope you'll forgive him. It's been a rather… tiring break for us." She then turned towards Danny and asked, "Is he your brother?"

"Oh! No, I'm just taking him through Diagon Alley to get his things for the school year. He's transferring into Hogwarts this year."

"Oh, what year? Draco here is going to be in his fifth year now." Narcissa turned proudly at her son, who huffed and glanced away. Though the second Narcissa turned back towards Tonks, Danny noticed the happy glint in his eyes.

"He'll also be in his fifth year. But he has a lot to catch up on."

"Why's that?"

Danny spoke before Tonks could open her mouth. "I was raised by muggles and my magic only recently surfaced."

Narcissa turned towards Danny surprised, "What do you mean raised? What about your birth parents?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably as Madam Malkin finally turned her attention onto him. "I thought they were my parents. But my mentor has hinted that isn't the case."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Who is your mentor?"

"Charles Work." At Narcissa's jump in surprise, he raised an eyebrow. "Is he famous or something?"

"Well no, not exactly. It's just that he had disappeared some time ago. Many of us had thought he was dead." Danny had to stop himself from laughing at that. "The Work family itself, is extremely old. Dating back before the founders of Hogwarts itself."

Danny just shrugged as Malkin finished getting all of his measurements. The history of a family didn't really matter all that much to him, sure history had its perks here and there, such as the case with the Fright Knight, but blood-lines meant nothing to him.

Mrs. Malkin looked to Danny and Tonks and said, "So how many robes will you be needing?" Danny looked at the supply list that Tonks had brought with her and said, "Three sets of plain black robes, and a set of dress robes I guess. I won't need the winter robes."

Draco turned to him like he was mad, "Trust me, you'll want them. Hogwarts is freezing in winter, and if you're put in Slytherin then it'll be even colder."

Danny smiled at him. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm certain I won't need them."

Madam Malkin watched the exchange with amusement and slight concern but didn't mention it. "Well, I'll have them ready in an hour or so, don't worry about paying for them until they're ready."

Tonks smiled broadly, "Perfect! Next stop Gringotts!"

Narcissa looked at her quizzically, "I thought you said he didn't know his family? How would he have access to their vault?"

"Actually his mentor left him a key for his vault." At this Danny showed the small key which he now noticed had a number eight emblazoned on it.

"Would you mind if we tag along? The Black family vault isn't nearly as old, and I've always wondered what kind of enchantments guard the lowest levels."

Danny just shrugged, "I guess so. But he did warn me that only I can touch the things in the vault. He didn't exactly tell me what would happen… only that it would be bad. So as long as everyone's careful, there shouldn't be a problem."

Narcissa nodded, while Draco looked on in mild interest. He'd seen the Black family vault before. There was a Dragon guarding it, as well as a couple of curses, but that fault was well in the hundreds. He knew that the first three vaults were massive in size and used to store copious amounts of wealth, so he couldn't help but wonder what the other single digit vaults held.

* * *

 **London – Diagon Alley – Gringott's Wizarding Bank**

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Danny smiled at the blatant warning, he'd always heard warnings either from the ghosts he fought or from various things he usually disregarded before he did something stupid. He shook his head, he was supposed to be here, no reason to use his abilities, none whatsoever.

The four of them walked up to one of the goblin tellers, a nameplate said his name was Griphook. Tonks quickly cleared her throat and said, "Mr. Fenton would like to make a withdrawal."

Danny raised an eyebrow at her sudden use of formalities but quickly focused on the goblin that was eyeing him suspiciously. "And does, Mr. Fenton have his key?" At this Danny pulled Clockwork's key out of his pocket and handed it to Griphook, who immediately upon seeing it spoke with wide eyes. "Please wait here." Griphook then quickly ambled towards the offices behind the head table.

Danny turned to Tonks in confusion, "Does this usually happen?"

"No, usually they just guide you to the vault. But then again yours is a single digit vault so maybe there's a different protocol for it?"

Narcissa chose that moment to cut in, "I wouldn't be surprised, some of the lower vaults are extremely dangerous. They have a dragon guarding the Black Family Vault after all."

As Danny was about to ask what kind of dragon (his mind had drifted towards his friend Dora, the ghost dragon princess), Griphook returned with another goblin and a tall man with long bright red hair.

"Tonks it's good to see you again, but what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Bill. Just helping Danny here with preparing for Hogwarts. What about you?"

As Bill was about to speak, Danny had gone back to observing others. The goblin had a regal air about him, as he acted as if he owned the place. Bill looked worried about seeing Tonks there though his eyes kept glancing at the Malfoys suspiciously. Narcissa seemed to have paled a bit, though Danny couldn't figure out why. Draco on the other hand looked disgusted at Bill, but again Danny couldn't tell why.

Suddenly the goblin's rough voice interrupted his thoughts. "Yes well then, I am Ricbert, the chief teller here. Is it true that you're carrying a single digit key?" Danny quickly handed him the key, as he saw Ricbert's eyes widen. "The two of us will need to accompany you. All of the single and double digit vaults require a curse breaker to come in order to insure your safety. And none of the other tellers are authorized for the single vaults. Will all of you be accompanying us to vault eight?" At Danny's nod, Ricbert continued, "Then we'll need to use the lift, come along."

They followed Ricbert through various corridors subtly heading downwards. Eventually they reached a large black door with a silver skull depicted on it. Eventually they heard a faint whisper, " _I am what you'll become…"_

All but Bill and Ricbert shivered as they heard the whisper, it sounded as if it was emanating from within their own heads. Danny however had paled considerably when the whisper spoke, his mind travelling to recent, unpleasant memories. But before Danny fell into a panic attack, Bill quickly said, "Dust." The door seemed to chuckle, somehow, as it faded from sight. Revealing a room that resembled an elevator. "Alright everyone in." Danny shook himself from his stupor and quickly followed the others into the elevator.

As it began to move downwards at an incredible rate, Ricbert turned to the group and said, "I'll warn you now, there are various defenses set up for this vault. Even I don't know all of them, the man who usually accesses the vault leaves me outside the door. Though I have heard a bestial roar coming from the depths of it. I doubt we'll experience too much trouble so long as we're careful." The elevator finally came to a halt, at what felt like miles beneath the surface. "First we have to worry about the Manticore…"

Most of the group visibly stiffened at that, Bill took out his wand and looked ready to attack should anything happen. Danny however, only wondered what a Manticore was. His answer was given as they walked into the next room. His first thought was that a Manticore was some kind of lion, but then he noticed the massive scorpion tail extending from its backside.

And then it turned to face them, "It's been a long time since I've had visitors here…" It had the face of a man with piercing red eyes and fangs, but human none the less. It strode over to the group on its four massive paws and spoke, "Wand down, human. You couldn't hurt me even if there were fifty of you." Bill hesitantly put his wand down as the Manticore nodded. It then turned towards the group judging each of them individually.

It looked at Tonks curiously but overall disregarded her. It didn't even glance at Ricbert, being used to his presence. It glared at Draco, who looked like he was about to wet his pants, then turned to Narcissa, and eyed her with what looked like pity. It then turned towards Danny and his tail lashed the floor in anger. "I can smell her blood in you! Vile huntress never giving my kind rest. Though your smell is more potent than her pitiful huntresses…" Danny looked at it quizzically while the others backed away in fear of its glare. "He is meddling again isn't he, boy?"

Danny smirked at the familiar topic. "Doesn't he always?"

The Manticore let out a laughing roar. "A sense of humor I see. No doubt here with access to his vault. I must say usually, he attempts to hide his interference. Yet it radiates off of you like…" The Manticore's eyes seem to light up, in what seemed to be recognition. "Of course… That's why you smell like her." The beast smirked then, "If you weren't under his protection, I'd kill you here for being her son. But even I wouldn't go against his orders." He looked over Danny in order to face the rest of the group and said, "You're all free to enter Vault Eight. Touch anything and you'll be cursed by one of the most powerful beings in existence. And boy, say hello to Nazreen for me." The Manticore then walked off towards the other end of the room, where it curled up upon itself.

As the group made their way over to the vault door they couldn't help but wonder as to what the Manticore had meant. Narcissa glanced at Danny and asked, "Why didn't you ask it who your mother was? It obviously knew."

Danny only shook his head sadly, "I can't really explain it, but I feel as if I'm not supposed to know yet…"

Tonks and Narcissa looked at Danny quizzically but didn't say anything.

* * *

 **I would like to point out that both Manticore's and the beast you'll see in the next chapter are both on the Harry Potter Wiki so they exist within the world of Harry Potter. I'd like to know how I did with Narcissa because her relationship with Andromeda was never actually defined. Bellatrix was the eldest while Narcissa was the youngest, so I felt that she would've been sad about her nice sister left. Besides I'm pretty sure that Bellatrix would be like a bully to her younger siblings.**

 **Anywho all comments, reviews, and criticisms are appreciated. I still can't get over how popular this story is getting, all of the statistics are all ready twice as high as all my other stories.**


	8. Chapter 07: Vault Eight

**Hey good news everybody! The first chapter (as in the disclaimer, intro, & first chapter) of Blood Of The Phantom has just gone up. That is another part of Project Phantom taking place in Percy Jackson & The Olympians. It will be getting regular updates on Thursdays until I run out of reserve chapters. I just hope to get some decent reviews on it. Also in The Winter Solstice chapter of it there are one or two (I forget how many) allusions to another story that I am excited to start soon called Wings of Freedom. As mentioned before I have far too many ideas for my own good.**

 **Review Time!**

 _ **Kimera20**_ **\- Surprisingly I don't seem to have the problem of arranging ideas that much, it's just the part of delivering the ideas that I have trouble with. And I can't really relate on the native language issue simply because English is my native language.**

 _ **daraidiay**_ **\- I will readily agree with you there, my story is indeed complicated and it will continue to be so. Especially because almost every thing I write is connected to my Shadow Wars series. Shadow and Akash are just the tip of the iceberg here. My other story, The Shadow Gate, introduces Tatsu Takata and Reki who become two major characters within the Dusk Brigade. Though there is a significant time gap here. Thank you for the compliments! And Phantom Spell will be updated on Fridays until I run out of reserve chapters but we're good for another month or so, I hope by then that I get out of my writing stump. (Though I will admit that Sword Art Online Re:Hollow Fragment has been eating my attention, not to mention that I'm getting Fallout 4 soon).**

 _ **TheFishKing**_ **\- Sadly no. I actually have nothing planned for Pandora in any part of Project Phantom.**

 _ **Fear The Fuzzy Bear**_ **\- It would certainly seem that way. After all there were numerous hints that it was her. After all in Camp Half-Blood Cabin #8 is Artemis's cabin.**

 _ **00Midnight00**_ **-That was mostly me trying to not spoil things for Blood Of The Phantom, no matter how obvious I planned to make it. As for the Malfoys... One of my favorite themes is Redemption, and the Malfoys did receive redemption at the end of Deathly Hollow. I'm just making it a bit sooner this time. And I was actually a little worried about how people would react to the OOCness there so I'm glad you liked it.**

 _ **16ckelmen**_ **\- It was more of an allusion to Blood Of The Phantom but if you really think about it... Project Phantom is one big crossover with Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson & The Olympians, and Teen Titans. Though don't expect the Teen Titans story for a long time.**

 _ **ShadowPillow**_ **\- Not much for me to respond to this time around though I will tell you that the reasoning for Danny being the son of Artemis comes from a few things. First being his affinity for space and the stars (you can bet he'll be taking Astronomy later), the next being that I was inspired by CyberActors15's story Son of Artemis. While it was canceled and seemed convoluted in some places it was a great fresh idea that I decided to follow up upon. If I remember correctly I even told him in a PM that I planned on making a spiritual successor of some kind.**

 **Well with that all done, let's get on to the treasures of Vault Eight!**

* * *

 **Chapter 07: Vault Eight**

 **Gringott's Wizarding Bank – Underground Levels – Vault Eight**

* * *

Upon entering the vault, everyone just stopped. The vault… was empty. It was a relatively small room with a large statue in the center of it. While everyone was trying to figure out what kind of concealment spell was at work here, Bill took a step forward. Only for the statue to shoot an arrow at his feet.

The statue was a twelve foot tall woman with what looked like a seven foot tall leopard curled around her feet. The woman was wearing what looked like a hunter's outfit, with a large quiver of arrows on the statues back. It was holding a massive bow in its outstretched hand.

Bill took a step back and the statue nodded. The leopard then seemed to move as color appeared on it. Tonks and Bill groaned as the rest of the group backed up even more. Tonks quickly spoke, "Nobody move that thing is a Nundu. If it decides to it could easily kill all of us."

The Nundu strode forward stretching its back as it adjusted to being flesh and blood again. It leaped forward stopping just before the group, sniffing each of them suspiciously. It stopped at Danny and cocked its head. Cautiously Danny reached his hand forward and started petting its head. "Hey you must be Nazreen. The Manticore outside said to say hello." While the rest of the group watched incredulously, the Nundu purred loudly. After a moment or two, Nazreen the Nundu turned around and strode back to the stature. It let out a low purr and the statue shoot an arrow at the ceiling.

Suddenly the room seemed to morph as it expanded and various treasures appeared. Danny stared at a strange clawed gauntlet with multicolored gems on it feeling apprehensive, though as for why he couldn't explain. Mountains of gold, silver, and copper coins rose from the floor as well. Chests appeared from thin air, mannequins adorned in armor faded into existence, and long tables appeared covered in all kinds of things. Finally a small table appeared in front of the statue with two leather bags and various books on it.

The Nundu then walked back over to them with a piece of parchment in its mouth. Danny took it and read it privately as the rest of the group looked around, but were careful not to touch anything.

" _Dear Daniel,_

 _No doubt the Manticore said a few things that raised some questions, but you shouldn't worry about that just yet. That will be revealed in time. For now concern yourself with learning magic. The Malfoy family that you have met, may seem to be arrogant and in some ways dark, are not exactly what they seem. They, just like so many are suffering from the return of an evil wizard. The Observants have attempted to destroy him before but failed due to the creation of several dark objects called Horcruxes. You'll encounter a few of them soon. But more on that once it is time for you to take action. Focus on your studies, on making friends, and being a 'normal' wizard teenager._

 _~ Eternal Luck, Clockwork"_

Danny folded the letter and put it in his pocket and sighed. 'Normal wizard teenager' had been a jab at his lack of normalcy, but he ignored it. He had time to relax and learn magic, yet another thing Jazz wouldn't have believed until she saw it with her own eyes… He quickly shook that thought from his head and strode purposefully toward the small table in front of the statue.

* * *

 **Gringott's Wizarding Bank – Underground Levels – Vault Eight**

* * *

Narcissa was staring at a vase that she believed to be from the early Ming Dynasty of China when her son suddenly called her over. He was staring at a rather imposing painting showing a battle between two powerful beings. They looked as if they were brothers. Both had white hair, though one of them had hair that seemed to be made of fire. One had neon green eyes while the other had blood red, both were dressed in black and white jumpsuits. An inscription at the bottom of the painting read " _Battle of the Phantoms."_

"What do you think they are?"

Narcissa shook her head in confusion. "I honestly have no idea, they look humanoid, but no being I've heard of have abilities like that." She then turned and walked back towards the other pottery that she'd seen, Draco however didn't go very far.

He saw a strange book titled " _Peace"_ by Charles Work, he didn't know what it was but something about the book called to him. But he remembered the warning the Manticore gave and resisted the temptation. As he was about to leave though, the book opened itself to the front cover. But it wasn't the book opening that scared him, no what scared him was the message scrawled on the cover.

" _For Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

 _Don't be too surprised, those with enough proficiency in Divination can be extremely accurate when we take the time to be. Regardless, this book may just teach you something. And don't worry about the curse. I am selective on what can and can't be touched. This book is for your eyes only, I'd suggest you keep it a secret from any 'guests' currently at your home._

 _~ Eternal Luck, Charles Work"_

* * *

Meanwhile Tonks, Ricbert, and Bill Weasley were looking at what seemed to be an armory. Ricbert smiled and said, "Many of these are goblin craft, and this vault is one of the only ones that actually keeps up with payments to the descendants." At Tonks' quizzical look he elaborated, "You wizards believe that once something is bought it is yours to do with as you please. Us goblins see it as that person buys it solely for themselves and then return it to the goblin who made it, or if they are deceased then it goes to their next of kin. Otherwise they are to pay for another generation. The Work family is one of the only wizarding families who respect that."

Tonks nodded, "I can see that, it could have sentimental value to the goblin's family right?"

The goblin nodded, "I'm glad you see it our way, though over time many of our most famous works have gone missing. Up until a month ago we were attempting to retrieve the sword of Godric Gryffindor which was one of our proudest creations."

"What changed?"

"Charles Work changed. He offered us a deal we couldn't refuse. He presented us with a number of other artifacts that we had thought had been destroyed by time. His only condition was for us to forget about retrieving the sword." He leaned over slightly examining a small dagger. "Though it would appear that he kept some of the more dangerous artifacts here…"

* * *

Danny glanced at the books first, seeing the one on the top, he smiled. " _Auras and What They Mean"_ by someone named Azar. There was another book on magical creatures, one on the history of the wizarding world, there were books on almost every subject really. But only one other book really caught his attention, " _Trans-Dimensional Beings"_ by Charles Work. Sticking out of it was a small note that said: " _Read this one on the train, it should catch some useful attention."_ On the cover was a strange creature that seemed to be made out of shadows, it had glowing red eyes, and dark claws.

He smiled as he set the book back onto the table. He reached for the bag on the left and gasped when he saw the contents. The bag appeared to be enchanted to hold more than what it looks like it could hold, on the inside was literally another mountain of gold coins. He was fairly certain that he wouldn't be needing this much but it was still nice that Clockwork had left him so much money. He set the bag back onto the table and groaned when he realized that another note had appeared.

" _These bags are enchanted to fit nearly anything in them, while one is filled with a copious amount of Galleons (the highest grade of Wizarding money), the other you can use to store all of your school supplies. After you take out what is already in there of course. Do NOT make a show out of what is in that bag, you are to wear it all times and never let it out of your sight._

 _~ Eternal Luck, Clockwork"_

Thankful for the bags but fearful of the contents of the other bag, Danny discarded the note and reached for the other bag. The second he opened it, a light blue mist escaped his mouth, and when he looked in the bag he saw why. A small green ring sat there, on the crest of the ring with a black background was a neon green skull with red ruby eyes, it was Pariah Dark's Ring of Rage. He quietly seethed, as he thought to himself, 'This! This is what the Observants had decided he had to keep!'

A took a breath to calm himself, and remembering Clockwork's note, he put on the ring. He felt a short burst of power fill his body before it settled and acted like a normal ring. It must have been trying to feel the Crown of Fire. He quickly put the other books into the magical bag and put both of the bags into the pockets of his jeans.

Nazreen the Nundu then gave a mighty roar that echoed throughout the room. The room began to change back to its original appearance, the tables of artifacts faded from sight, the armor stands sunk into the ground, and all the wizarding money just vanished. The group of six were left within a small room, occupied only by a statue of a woman with what they now knew as a Nundu wrapped around her legs. They quickly left the enchanted vault to see the Manticore chuckling at them, but before they could say anything he just waved them away. And away they went back to the elevator.

Danny was the first to break the stunned silence they were all under, "Well… that was interesting."

Narcissa, Bill, and Ricbert just nodded dumbly. Draco looked as if he was curious about something but didn't speak. Tonks however cast a quick Tempus Charm and said a soft curse before spinning to the rest of the group. "Well we spent a long time down here… Danny we're gonna need to split up to get everything done today. Is there anywhere in particular you wanted to see?"

Danny considered it for a moment before he glanced at the supply list she'd handed him. "The only thing really would be the books. Since I'm kinda new to all of this I'd like to try and understand what's going on."

Tonks nodded, "Good choice. How much did you grab before we left the vault anyway? I never really explained wizard currency to you…"

Danny smiled, "I'm pretty sure I have enough. Charles told me that everything I would've needed would be on the table in front of the statue, so that's what I grabbed." Danny scratched the back of his head, and Draco stared.

"What's with that ring?" Danny jumped, he hoped that no one knew anything about Pariah Dark.

"It's just something that my guardian told me to keep an eye on. It's nothing really." Danny quickly stuffed his hand into his pocket, attempting to hide the Ring of Rage.

If anyone noticed the obviously suspicious behavior, no one acted upon it. When they finally emerged from the tunnels beneath Gringott's, Danny and Tonks gave a rushed farewell and ran out the door. Danny handed Tonks a large handful of galleons so that she could get the reagents and other school supplies. Danny was to head to Flourish & Blott's Bookstore before he headed to Ollivander's where he would get his wand. They would meet at Ollivander's once they were both done.

* * *

 **London – Diagon Alley – Flourish & Blott's Bookstore**

* * *

Danny walked through the door and began… looking around the store hopelessly. There were probably thousands of books around the store, and the counter was suspiciously vacant. Danny sighed as he began looking around, for someone to help him. Eventually he crashed (literally, mind you) into a somewhat large woman with vibrant red hair. Danny however was the only one sent to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry dear!" The woman quickly helped Danny up. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going there. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Molly Weasley, it's nice to meet you dear."

Danny took the offered hand and replied, "I'm Danny Fenton… You wouldn't happen to be related to a guy named Bill at Gringott's would you?"

Molly laughed, "I suppose the hair gave it away, then." At Danny's answering smile she continued, "What did you see my son for though? Usually he handles the more dangerous tasks at Gringott's."

"Oh well, I'm sort of new to this whole wizard thing, and my guardian told me that his vault would have everything I needed. Bill had to guide us down there."

"New to the wizarding world and access to the lower vaults. Huh strange things just keep happening lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I suppose it wouldn't do any harm. A friend of mine, suddenly brought a couple of guests with him to a meeting we were having. Apparently one of them was the famous spirit researcher, Charles Work."

"You know my guardian?"

Molly looked at him in complete amazement. "You must be the transfer student then… Wait wasn't Tonks supposed to be helping you?"

Danny nodded his head but said, "Yeah but we had to split up. We spent a long time in Gringott's earlier."

"Well come here I can help you find the books you need. You still have time before school starts up again, so if there's anything else you want you can always come back later. I assume that you're staying at the Leaky Cauldron until then?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure. It kinda depends if Charles sends me another letter."

Molly nodded and quickly helped Danny find all the books that he'd need for the year and for catching up on the years that he had missed. "I wish you luck Danny, that's a lot of work to catch up on. I'll make sure to send someone to help you reach King's Cross Station when it's time to go to Hogwarts, alright?"

Danny smiled, "Thanks, it was nice meeting you!" Danny began to move away before he turned and sheepishly said, "You wouldn't happen to know which way Ollivander's is would you?"

Molly gave a laugh and pointed towards the end of the street where the name " _Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."_ was just barely visible. Danny thanked her and ran off.

* * *

 **Now truthfully that last interaction was mostly unnecessary but I wanted to throw in meetings with some member's of the order. So expect to see more members soon.**

 **A Nundu is a leopard like creature that is capable of spewing poison, it is actually on the Harry Potter Wiki and is classified as a highly dangerous creature within the same category as Manticores and Dragons.**

 **Now in this chapter we had multiple references to the rest of Project Phantom. Can anyone spot them all?**

 **(Eight Hundred Word add on this time with the author's notes) Everyone's reviews are greatly appreciated, in fact it's the only statistic for The Shadow Gate that hasn't been beaten yet. You all already doubled and tripled the favorites and follows respectively. So thank you all and let's see if we can get another forty reviews to beat the last statistic!**


	9. Intermission 01: The Dusk Council

**So where to begin here... I wanted a chapter that could provide more information on the Dusk Brigade without including the main cast of the story so I ended up creating this 'Intermission Chapter.' Anyone here who read my Shadow Gate story might remember that I had made a chapter four and a half as a break from the main story line, so think of this as something similar.**

 **Review Time! (Not many this time due to the Intermission coming up early)**

 _ **Dekei**_ **\- Unfortunately the Sorting Hat won't appear for a while yet but I do have some pretty good ideas for his appearance. I have also put a lot of thought into sorting Danny so I feel it'll go over pretty well.**

 ** _Skas -_ Sadly Danny's wand will be as lore friendly as I can make it. So you won't see anything outrageous. Though I will say that when you get to see it, please remember that I put a lot of thought into making it.**

 _ **Kimera20**_ **\- Thank you for the compliment. ^_^**

 _ **16ckelmen**_ **\- Try to not think about Artemis too much. She isn't that relevant in this portion of Project Phantom. I merely wished to make multiple bridges between the different branches of the Project. In fact the next actual chapter will have a large reference to the last part of Project Phantom.**

 _ **judaiandjohan**_ **\- I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. I've put a lot of thought into trying to make alternate dimensions make sense. I will say that it can get confusing at times but all anyone has to do is ask me to explain something a little bit more. I've honestly never heard of His Dark Materials but I can say that I have absolutely no idea where I first saw the whole Aura Sense thing. I know I've seen the concept of it before but not to the amount of detail that I've put into it. Anyway I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: Please note that the ending author's note will have additional information clearing up many questions throughout this bonus chapter. ALSO I will explain Shadow's real name in greater detail in that note, so please keep an open mind there. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Intermission: The Dusk Council**

* * *

 **Palace Of Shadows ~ Central Meeting Chamber**

 **Current Location: Dimensional Corridors**

* * *

Seven figures sat in large ornate chairs, (which would be better described as thrones), surrounding a large, circular walnut table. One full grown woman, one woman just out of her teenage years, another girl who appeared to be twelve, a large man who looked similar to the only fully grown woman, a young boy who looked exactly like the twelve year old girl, a man who appeared to be in his early twenty's, and a young man who appeared to be at the end of his teenage years. Each radiated power, and any who knew them would agree that their power made perfect sense. After all these were the leaders of the Dusk Brigade, the only trans-dimensional force capable of fighting against the Runic Order.

The full grown woman was lazing across her chair with her legs over one side of the chair while she rested her head over the other side, to any observer it would seem as if the chair was holding her bridal style. She sighed deeply before she said, "When can I let loose? I'm sick of all the inaction! I want to fight something already!"

The oldest of the group, the similar looking man, merely shook his head and replied in an even tone, "Akira, you of all people should know that we don't have nearly enough resources to mount a full attack against Serator's forces yet. As the commander of the Amethyst Legion, your job is to train the soldiers and fight for when the entire council is in agreement." The man wore a regal outfit depicting someone who knew how to look when meeting officials, though its color scheme was a bit intimidating with black as its primary color with silver accents in various places. He had carefully combed black hair and deep peaceful grey eyes.

Akira merely gave him a scathing look before she spoke. "Be quiet brother! You and the rest of Silver should keep your business to yourselves, I'm sick of all of your politics. I am a fighter, not a politician! That is your job!" Akira wore heavy black metal armor with several amethyst colored plates set into the armor decoratively. She had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail and stunning amethyst eyes. Though most attention would be drawn to the crisscrossed scar in-between her eyes.

The man in his twenty's shook his head, "While both you and Kino raise valid points, we have much more important things to discuss. Each Brigade is to keep to their own fields of expertise, we need stability if we're going to beat my older brother." The man wore a black and gold outfit with a pitch black lab coat covering it. He had snow white hair and bright golden eyes. Though quite possibly his most notable feature would be the massive scar over his right eye.

The twelve year old girl giggled and said, "Coming from the one who's only thoughts were revenge a mere year ago, eh Tatsu?" The twelve year old was dressed in what appeared to be a black kimono with beautiful ruby red trimmings. She had long black hair and playful red eyes.

Tatsu merely sighed in response before he gestured to the young woman next to him. "We've all changed in the past year Kana. I recall that you and your twin, Kaye were cowering in fear from your father when we found you." The young woman was dressed in what seemed to be light black combat armor with deep emerald green markings on it. She had bright mint-green hair and dull orange eyes, they showed barely any emotion.

Kana blushed a deep crimson as her twin brother shouted, "Shut up, Reki! You didn't even know about other dimensions a year ago!" Her twin seemed to be dressed rather casually with a black hoodie with a sapphire blue shirt and black cargo pants. He had dark grey hair and cold red eyes, he also had a blue head band that matched his shirt peeking out from behind his heavy bangs.

"Would you all please stop your bickering, we all have our own projects to return too. I still have business with Clockwork before I can finally start my own break." The last to speak up was the young man sitting in-between Tatsu and Kino. He had jet black hair and piercing red eyes, he also wore a regal black outfit with white trimmings around it. "Tatsu what is the Gold Legion's progress on Pandora's Box?"

Tatsu sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Other than us discovering that it is only a fragment of the real thing not much. Our box is without a doubt the original appearance of the thing but we have discovered that it lacks two core pieces of it. One being the part capable of containing evil and the other being the piece that actually contains Hope. All we really have is an empty box."

The girl beside him, previously designated as Reki, spoke up. "Well it was kept mostly unguarded in a Butei warehouse for who knows how long. At least it's not a worthless copy, right?"

The teenaged man smiled and spoke his agreement. "It really is more than we could've hoped. What about you though Reki? Has the Emerald Legion discovered anything else interesting?"

Reki groaned and said, "The usual intel regarding the upper Runic echelon remains unchanged. Serator refuses to leave his stronghold while his little lackey Vega attends to various enforcing jobs, mostly as executing disobedient citizens within the Nexus. Scott Arctic has somehow tamed a colony of Shadow Dragons, though more than likely they would turn on him if we could free them from his sadistic control. That demented Duke has recently vanished from our radar though I doubt he'll remain hidden for very long, I would advise that we take action against him soon." She paused for a moment before she continued, "His daughter Valerie Venomania has recently begun sending various raids against my Emeralds, though the majority of which are entirely unsuccessful. A few squads from Akira's Amethyst Legion would be helpful but if need be we can scrape by. As for Lyla Venoss… we still haven't located her or any more of her labs. The only thing we have found out is that she has begun mining Etherium, though how she has even found a single deposit of it remains a mystery."

Akira smiled and said, "I'm certain many of my squads would jump at the chance for some fights. I can arrange for ten squads to be ready for development. That is if the Guardian Unit isn't available again?"

Kino shook his head, "The four Guardians are still in deployment. Gale has gone missing, Flynn is searching for him, Luna has decided that she'll be joining his lordship as his backup on his vacation, and Reki has Lieutenant Phantom on assignment right now. Speaking of, how is Azealea? She's been on Remnant for a while now, hasn't she?"

Reki nodded her head. "Azealea said she wanted to conquer a portion of the underworld before she revealed herself to our potential allies."

"So she plans to significantly lower their crime rate as an olive branch then. Rather ingenious if a bit risky especially since Ventrix has so many of his corrupted beasts there."

Kana yawned before she spoke, "Moving on, the Ruby Legion's spell casters have announced that the various spell tomes that the Gold Legion has managed to recover have a great deal of forgotten magics, though a few will need to be stripped of any mention as they use corruption as its power source."

Kaye stretched a little before he spoke up next, "The Sapphire Legion has little to report other than the fact that Xyland Whitefire has designed what could potentially be our vanguard ship when it comes time to assault the Runic's headquarters. I've started sending out small teams to gather the materials needed for it."

The still unnamed man smiled and said, "I'm glad my cousin has adapted well to serving within the Dusk Brigade."

Kaye shot up ramrod straight in his chair before he said, "How does that work anyway? I mean he is an Anima and you're a pure blood right?"

"My mother's brother happened to have fallen in love with an Anima despite his arranged marriage. Though that isn't important anymore as they are all long gone now. Has he named, what no doubt is a behemoth of a ship, yet?"

He shook his head and said, "No not yet, though he is ecstatic that his designs have been approved. I doubt he has realized that he'll be naming the ship himself."

Akira grumbled and said, "That's all well and good but let's move on now. The Amethyst Legion has nothing to report other than extreme boredom. We want a fight."

The unnamed male quickly interrupted her, "Have you got anything Kino?"

The large man nodded grimly, "Bad news for the majority of us. Recent numbers of Ventrix's demons have been spreading across the Omnis and need to be contained." Akira smiled at this. "However we also need to discover the source. The old royal guard searched for him for decades but never found him. I suspect that he is hiding in a recently discovered Dimensional Cluster, as the number of corrupted forms there is staggering. Though what really concerns me there is the amount of corruption surrounding the cluster, it is likely that we'll only be able to send in a small team to take him down enough that the Corruption Fog clears up enough for us to send Akira's troops in there."

The others of the group collectively groaned at that bit of news, with the guardian squad busy, one or two of them would have to proceed with a carefully selected team in order to tackle Ventrix. Tatsu was the one to brake the uncomfortable silence, "What about the Silver Legion's various diplomatic efforts, Kino?"

Kino smiled at that, "No problems whatsoever to report. All of our various treaties are still in effect and I may have been able to reach an agreement with a particular Brotherhood."

Reki jolted in her seat, "You don't mean?" At Kino's proud grin she smiled warmly, "I've been trying to recruit those Assassin's for months now! How did you do it?"

"It'll be a joint venture. We need to help reduce the number of their enemies a bit before they agree to relay their own secrets. Though I have discovered that their so called 'Pieces of Eden' are in fact relics from before the war with the Ethereals."

Tatsu frowned at that, "Those are bound to be incredibly dangerous. Is there any Runic activity there?"

Kino shook his head, "Nothing has appeared on our radars but we're still being cautious. The Assassin's appreciate that we're able to destroy them but they'd rather keep there own intact until the pieces that their enemies have claimed have been recovered."

The unnamed man clapped his hands together and smiled broadly, "Well that is easily manageable. Does anyone have anything else to report?"

Kino looked at the man sharply, "And what of you Vortrex? Surely the Core Legion has important news as well. From what I've heard you and Akash have been incredibly active recently."

The man finally identified as Vortrex sighed and spoke exhaustedly. "Don't I know it, why do you think I decided to take a vacation? Regardless I met with one of the Primordials still alive and made a deal with him. He needed his ward to be able to access all of his powers without tearing his body apart, so we've been working some ancient magic to adapt his body for it. Part of the solution resides in allowing him to be taught about his more adaptable power, while another part is adjusting to his home dimension. Which I might add was entirely Clockwork's fault. The last part is an artifact that was lost when the shadow city Azarath disappeared. Clockwork has a connection to it that we'll be making use of. After all is said and done there, the Gold Legion will be excavating whatever remains of it."

Tatsu grinned, "No doubt those texts will be useful. Where is Akash anyway? He's usually here for these meetings."

"Akash has decided to personally oversee the boy learn to use his adaptable power. He hasn't exactly told me why, but we can manage ourselves without his knowledge all the time."

Akira looked at him bored and said, "What about your vacation? Where are you planning to go anyway?"

Vortrex looked a little annoyed and said, "In all honesty it has turned into a working vacation. I'll be bringing some Gold Legion members with me to establish a base and manage it while I explore the surrounding area and try to relax. Hopefully with Luna coming as well, I might actually get to do that. As for where I'm going… It's a small Earth replica with nothing too distinctive about it. Though it has a good position within the corridors as a staging point against the Runic."

Kaye looked at him skeptically as he said, "Don't you think there would be some Runic there then?"

"Believe it or not, the dimension seems to be utterly void of Shadow Energy. If there are any there than they probably won't be much of a problem to deal with."

Akira grinned wickedly at him before she responded, "Don't jinx yourself there boss. Who knows you might end up fighting someone as strong as yourself there."

Vortrex looked at her despairingly as he spoke. "I'd like to try not to worry Akira. But we'll be prepared regardless. After all I'll be taking a few platoons from each legion in order to build up this base." At the others groan Vortrex smiled and said, "With that our meeting is adjourned and you're all free to return to your own business."

* * *

 **Okay first things first. Shadow or as his name really is Lord Vortrex Tarris was a character I created eight years ago before I adopted the name as my pen-name. He was the first fully fleshed OC I ever created and I wanted to bring him back with the original name that I've come to love so much. This is NOT a self-insert he was originally created as a character from Kingdom Hearts but I've adapted him into being a Shadowkin. So please disregard that the character has the same name as my profile.**

 **Next the Dusk Brigade is divided into seven legions.**

 **The Core Legion: _The Elite group of the Brigade sent out for various missions across the Omnis._ Leader: _High Commander Lord Vortrex Tarris_. Identified Members: _Akash Drocer, Gale Kimball._**

 **The Gold Legion: _This group specializes in R &D (research and development) as well as archaeologists and historians. _Leader: _Commander Tatsu Takata_. Identified Members: _Rin Tokumi, Amalia Rotzenburg._**

 **The Silver Legion: _The politicians of the group with sole access to the Dusk Brigade's heavy weaponry._ Leader: _Commander Kino Striker._ Identified Members: _Flynn Magnus_**

 **The Amethyst Legion: _This legion contains the vast majority of the Dusk Brigade's soldiers and warriors._ Leader: _Commander Akira Striker._**

 **The Emerald Legion: _Assassin's, Spy's, and Recon units are what comprise this portion of the Brigade._ Leader: _Commander Reki Hinamoto._ Identified Members: _Lieutenant Azealea Phantom._**

 **The Ruby Legion: _Magic and Sorcery is this legions repertoire. Specializing in any event surrounding the arcane._ Leader: _Commander Kana Hokai._ Identified Members: _Luna Frost_**

 **The Sapphire Legion: _This legion encompasses many of the Brigade's support groups. Mechanics, Architects, Medics, and more is what makes up this group._ Identified Members: _Xyland Whitefire._**

 **Now to explain a few of the terms I used that may seem unfamiliar.**

 **Forces are split into three different elements when looking at the Shadowkin. Light, Dark, & Corruption. Both Light and Dark could be used as either good or evil. While Corruption is purely evil. This concept will be further expanded upon when I begin the Kingdom Hearts story that I have planned. Though that one is a long time coming.**

 **Dimensional Corridors is the plane of existence that is between dimensions. Only those with Shadow Energy can exist in this area without repercussions.**

 **A Dimensional Cluster is where multiple dimensions are tied together and exist together. An example would be Danny's home and the Ghost Zone. Or Kingdom Hearts in general as those are multiple worlds that are connected.**

 **A Corruption Fog is dense concentration of corrupted energy that can be poisonous to any creature attempting to pass through it in large numbers. Think of it as a poisonous mist similar to that of Miasma in InuYasha.**

 **The Omnis is my interpretation of the Multi-Verse. I wanted my own title for it so that's why it is named what it is. For those of you who don't know, The Multi-Verse theory is that there are multiple universes where every possibility can happen. It is a theme that has recently picked up a lot of involvement. DC Comics has used a variation of it, Kingdom Hearts is a version of it as well.**

 **Now for the Runic Order. They are the main antagonists of the Shadow Wars series. And trust me when I tell you that some of the stuff that I've come up for them is seriously messed up.**

 **The grand leader is Serator Takata, he is Tatsu's older brother and the one primarily responsible for the massive civil war currently occurring.**

 **Vega Daino is his right hand man and is a former human, though exposure to corrupted energy's has made him into an obedient soldier of Serator. He used to be Reki's classmate.**

 **Scott Arctic is in simple terms a poacher. Though he enjoys sending his beasts out to hunt normal people in large urban environments watching the panic as his beasts tear them apart.**

 **Duke Victor Venomania is the Runic's main slaver, and sadly he believes that he is the Omnis' gift to all women. He has captured numerous people as slaves, whether for working the Order or for his personal collection.**

 **Valerie Venomania is Victor's only** **legitimate child. She has an extremely unhealthy obsession with Tatsu Takata and holds a demonic grudge against Reki Hinamoto as Reki and Tatsu are dating. She commands many of the Runic soldiers.**

 **Lyla Venoss is a scientist. One that takes extreme pleasure in experimenting and torturing others. Her crimes against basic living rights are insurmountable and she has been labeled as a high priority target, ranking even above the leader Serator himself. She disappeared soon after the Dusk Brigade was formed though her experiments are occasionally seen on the battlefield. So she is known to still be active. Vortrex holds a grudge against her the murder of his parents and attempted experiments on his remaining family.**

Whew that was a hell of a lot of information on the Shadow Wars I've given you all. As well as many hints to the various stories that I have ideas for. I'd love to hear any questions anyone has as I'll answer them all to the best of my abilities. So leave your reviews and tell me what you all think of the madness that is my mind. Questions that require either private or immediate answers will be given out in PM's where as others will be addressed in the next chapter.

 _ **(Did not expect this to be so long, but oh well 3747 words ought to be pretty nice for you all.)**_


	10. Chapter 08: Ollivander's & Aura Basics

**Wow so apparently not many people really wanted any exposition for the background of my stories. I would like to mention though that the Intermission Chapters that I post aren't entirely connected to a single story as they stand as the background for almost every story I write, or at least any story that is connected to The Shadow War series.**

 **Quick review time!**

 _ **Skas**_ **\- First off if you would like me to be able to answer your questions faster you might want to make an account so I can PM you rather than having to wait for each additional chapter. And actually the Shadow Wars series has been a project of mine for the last six or seven years, so yes a hell of a lot of thought has gone into the Shadowkin as a whole. Danny will be getting a pet, you'll see what shortly. Also Danny will be doing independent studies using duplicates because I don't want the 'golden' trio to know who he is just yet.**

 _ **Azorawing**_ **\- Hello again, unfortunately I already responded to your review in Blood Of The Phantom, so I'll just say Hi here. :)**

 _ **Krusher**_ **\- Again don't worry too much about the Intermission Chapters, their purpose is to provide information on events occurring within the background of Project Phantom as well as reveal important information regarding the Shadow Wars.**

 **With all that said I'd like to mention that I finally started writing the first chapter of Wings Of Freedom and I hope to have that wrapped up all nice and tidy for Christmas. Though I haven't decided if it will be a Christmas Eve release or a Christmas Day release... I'll figure it out later.**

 **Now! Without further ado, I present Chapter 8 of Phantom Spell!**

* * *

 **Chapter 08: Ollivander's & Aura Basics**

 **London – 12 Grimmauld Place – Dining Room**

* * *

Akash wasn't seen again until dinner. Kreacher, after giving the necklace to Hermione, had actually started assisting in cleaning the house, much to everyone's surprise. Sirius had eventually lost his patience though and demanded to know what the necklace was.

"Twas Master Regulus' last wish. It was something that the Dark Lord had taken extra measures to keep safe. Master said as long as it and its ilk existed… the Dark Lord would live forever." Sirius and Snape who had been visiting at the time were the only ones to hear Kreacher's dark tale. "The Brain Child says the Phantom can destroy it, and that the mudblood can find him… So Master's wish can finally be granted."

Snape turned to Sirius with fury in his eyes, "Is this elf trying to tell us that we've had a Horcrux in this house the entire time!"

Sirius looked at him in confusion, "First off I don't even know what that is. Second, EVERYTHING in this bloody house is coated in the Dark Arts. I was planning on getting rid of everything in here anyway."

Snape merely shook his head, "We'll have to keep an eye on Ms. Granger until we can find this Phantom person."

"Kreacher had told us that Akash said Phantom could be found in Hogwarts."

Snape growled, "This kid is beginning to get on my nerves. Dumbledore himself said not to bother him, the kid is eleven! Not some elder that we should respect!"

"I don't trust him anymore than you do. The only thing that I've been able to tell, is that he has a powerful gift for divination without a medium."

Snape just growled again as he left the home. He had lessons to prepare, and he'd rather try to forget about all the chaos that is going around at the moment.

* * *

 **London – Diagon Alley – Ollivander's**

* * *

As soon as Danny entered the room, he was assaulted by the smell of musty paper and old wood. It wasn't a bad smell, but it was strong enough, even without his enhanced senses. Danny shook himself and focused his attention outwards, pushing away the overpowering scent. The room began to glow as the auras of the wands on the shelves appeared in his sight. There was a larger blue aura further away behind a few book shelves that he guessed was the store owner.

He rang the bell on the desk in front of him and watched as the blue aura moved closer revealing an older man, wearing what reminded him of what an old tailor would wear. He approached Danny with a curious glint in his eyes. "Let's see here, much too old to be a first year. And you don't seem the type to allow your wand to be destroyed…"

Danny interrupted him before he could continue, "Actually I'm transferring into Hogwarts this year. I apparently just started to show signs of magic, so my guardian arranged for me to transfer into Hogwarts as a fifth year."

"Really now?" At Danny's nod he continued, "Well you've come to the right place for your first wand! Most Hogwarts students come here for their wands as well. Well let's see your wand arm then." At Danny's hesitance and confused expression, Ollivander sighed and said, "Your dominant hand. I suppose I should be used to muggle-borns by now."

"Actually my guardian said I was raised by muggles. Though didn't tell me who my actual parents were."

"Ah, terribly sorry about that. The only other person I've seen in a position like that was young Harry Potter himself." Ollivander then disappeared behind a shelf, only to come back carrying two boxes. "Now let's see here. Try this one first, twelve inches, birch wood with a phoenix core, slightly springy but that shouldn't be a problem…" He handed Danny one of the wands only for it to burst into flames. Ollivander blinked in surprise, "I've never seen such a violent reaction from a phoenix core, before… Marvelous!"

"How is that a good thing? It practically exploded!"

"The wand chooses the wizard, now let's see here… Perhaps a unicorn hair core… Yes that might work." He immediately put the other box he was holding down and ran off, Danny assumed that the wand in that box also contained a phoenix core. Ollivander suddenly appeared behind Danny and thrusted another box into his hands, "Here try this one. Eleven inches, alder wood, unicorn hair, and quite rigid as well."

Danny picked up the wand, relieved when it didn't explode in his hands, and gave it a soft wave. A nearby mirror suddenly crashed to the floor, and Danny immediately put the wand back into the box. "I don't think that one worked."

Ollivander nodded, "Quite right, here's another unicorn core, apple wood this time." Danny gave this one a wave as well and one of the nearby shelves fell apart causing various boxes to fall to the ground. "Hmmm… You are proving to be quite a challenge. This should be fun! Wait right here."

As he ran off for the third time, Danny kneeled to the ground and started to stack the boxes that he had sent to the floor. Ollivander came back and seeing Danny, quickly waved his own wand causing the shelf to repair itself and the boxes to fly up onto it. "No need to worry yourself with that. I've had much more destructive customers before. Now here, let's try some dragon heartstring wands. This one here is elm wood, thirteen inches and quite flexible."

Danny gave this one a wave and was pleasantly surprised to see a snow globe float into the air only for it to explode a second later as Danny's face fell. Ollivander sighed and waved his wand once more, repairing the poor snow globe. "Well I believe we have the length right… but definitely not the wood. Here another dragon heartstring with blackthorn wood this time." Danny gave this one a swish and the last box in Ollivander's arms flew off into the back of the store. "Hmmm… curious. Hold on for a moment."

Ollivander ran off again into the store leaving Danny alone with his thoughts. He figured Ollivander would take a while this time so he sat down and took his aura book out of the magical bag Clockwork had left him.

" _Aura is the essence of a person or of life in general. It can expose a person's true intentions and can allow someone with dark intentions to manipulate them in various ways. Yet those with proper intentions can use this talent to expose evil and find true friends with positive auras. Some have even attempted at being good influences on those with conflicting auras._

 _Conflicting auras are most often seen on people who are about to undergo a major life decision that could end up leading them to some dark future or a happy one. It is very rare to find an adult with these type of auras, as most adults have already decided their places in life. It is however quite common with adolescents. Especially those in positive environments, but with dark influences throughout one's family history._

 _The rare people, such as myself, who have to ability to visualize auras will often make judgements upon people whose auras are profound. While this practice usually has the intended consequences, I've found personally that those who are ignored tend to fester dark thoughts and I find that if I had just paid more attention to them, then I could've helped them. A student of mine, bless her, had left a short time ago due to others ignoring her needs, I'm ashamed to say that I was one of those. Perhaps I could've helped her, but the fates can be cruel and I doubt that I'll ever know if I did the right thing or not._

 _Moving on to the different types of auras, or for those who can visualize auras, the colors of the auras. For most people you would find a grey aura, those are the people who tend to keep to themselves. They are the ones who don't have a distinctive aura around them the ones who tend to fade into the background so to speak._

 _Those with blue auras are a much more welcome sight, these are people that take great pleasure in helping others through everyday means, and it is very likely that one would find these people as the owners of small businesses._

 _The next aura is one to be warry of, red auras are often quick to anger and will jump to conclusions rather quickly. They tend to believe that they are always in the right and as this can lead to altercations with them, it is best to avoid angering them._

 _Yellow auras are most common on people who are easily influenced and unsure of themselves, they are very self-conscious and can end up making mistakes easily if frustrated, I find it best to be gentle and kind with them as it helps them to gain self-assurance with themselves.-"_

Danny looked up as Ollivander came back with some dusty boxes. "Now usually I tend to avoid making wands with Thestral Tail Hair as its core, since it makes for some rather temperamental wands if the person isn't perfectly attuned to it. But before I start testing them, I must ask… Have you ever seen death first hand before?"

He looked surprised for a moment before he slowly nodded and said quietly, "Yeah, Why?"

"Thestral's are strange creatures they have the rare natural ability that makes them invisible that can only be seen by someone who has witnessed someone else die in front of them. Wands made out of their tail hair work similarly, they refuse to work for someone who haven't seen death, while bonding easier to those who have." He handed Danny a wand and said, "Sycamore wood, thirteen inches and rather spry."

Danny gave the wand a wave and was slightly disappointed when nothing happened. "I guess this one's a no as well."

"Quite right, but we are making progress. Nothing exploded this time!" Ollivander smiled and then handed Danny another Thestral wand. "Here same length and flexibility but with hornbeam wood this time." Danny swished the wand and a small puff of green smoke came out of the tip, he gave Ollivander a questioning glance but he shook his head. "There is some compatibility but not enough to actually be paired together."

Tonks walked through the door then carrying a cauldron full of different items. "Hey Danny! Did you get your wand yet?" Danny shook his head and was about to say something but Tonks cut him off. "I wouldn't worry about it Olli here could find the perfect wand for anyone… or anything for that matter."

Ollivander smiled at the praise and said, "Ah Nymphadora-"Tonks bristled silently, "-so good to see you again." He then turned back to Danny. "Why don't you try this one? Ebony wood with a rather hard flexibility." Danny gave the wand a wave and Tonks let out a yelp as her seat collapsed. Ollivander quickly took the wand while Tonks glared at Danny.

"Maybe I should've just waited outside…"

Suddenly Ollivander gave a small shout. "Here we'll try this one next! A rather peculiar combination if ever there was one. Yew wood also with a hard flexibility." Danny gave the wand a wave and was pleasantly surprised when streams of light shot out from the wand and circled around him. "Marvelous, simply marvelous. You've got an unusual combination there young Danny."

Danny looked at Ollivander suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"Thestral Wands themselves are extremely rare, as not only do they have a powerful connection to death, but are also known to be very rebellious of wizards in general. Yours had the most positive reaction, I've ever seen. The combination with Yew wood is even more peculiar. Those with wands made of Yew are said to have power over life and death." Danny had to resist bursting out laughing, it seems as if the wands had been taking into account his ghost half. "Yew wands are incredibly loyal but are often misunderstood, as some of the darkest wizards in history have had Yew wands. But they've also been in the possession of some of the greatest heroes in history as well. But all these things combined and your wand signifies a bridge between life and death. Not undead like the Inferi but both at the same time. Highly unusual."

"Well you sure got a strange one kiddo."

Danny huffed, "I'm used to unusual things happening to me by this point."

Both Ollivander and Tonks laughed before Ollivander said, "For the wand it'll only be seven galleons. But it was a pleasure to find the right wand for you." He smiled as Danny took the coins out of his money pouch and handed them to Ollivander, "Please feel free to drop by again sometime. I love hearing about how people are doing with the wands I've given them."

Danny smiled and nodded before he and Tonks left the store and began walking back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

 **London – The Leaky Cauldron – Room 117**

* * *

Danny sat in his room with himself… or rather with two others of himself. He only had two duplicates active at the moment and he was improving with his duplicates regardless. One of the duplicates was studying potions which Danny was pleased to see was similar to chemistry. While his other duplicate was working on charms. The original Danny, however had gone back to the book on auras.

" _Next would be a green aura, or as I prefer to call it, the aura of a prankster. These are the people that take great pride in making jokes and playing pranks on others. While this isn't necessary an innately evil concept… I've learned that it's best to stay far away from them. Those of conflicting auras with the exception of those conflicted with yellow arrows tend to not get along with these people at all._

 _Purple auras… usually have some great tragedy hanging above them. The student I mentioned earlier possessed an aura of the darkest shade of purple, and I knew I was unable to help her so I tried to avoid her, which I have recently learned was even worse for her… Regardless those with these auras tend to be the most conflicted._

 _The vilest of auras…Black auras are demons in disguise. The people with the darkest of hearts and the vilest of intentions. It is best to eradicate these people before they are given the chance to betray you as they most certainly shall._

 _Pink auras are rather pleasant folk to be around. They wish for nothing else but happiness, their presence has always been a grounding factor in my life allowing me to relax. Though I would recommend thinking with a grain of salt, as their joy can be a tad tiring after a while._

 _Next are orange auras, manipulators, those who with silver tongues who coerce others to do various tasks for them. I would heavily advice caution around these people, especially because those with black auras are sometimes able to disguise themselves as having one of orange._

 _Moving on to one of my personal favorites is the gold auras. Those who care for others regardless of what they do. They are pure of heart and impossible to corrupt. They are few and rare to find, but if you are ever able to find one keep them close and keep them safe. Those of us with the ability to see auras are often found with a golden aura ourselves. They get along with the next aura immensely._

 _White auras, the purest of protectors but they can be broken. Those of the white aura strive to protect others, judging themselves horribly should they ever fail. If one is ever found (which is a near impossibility, as there are few people in the universe who would ever sacrifice themselves completely for others) it is best to protect them from themselves. Bring them to someone with a gold aura, they are the only ones able to provide a stabilizing element to a white auras life. Should a white aura fall into darkness… it is likely that their aura would stain itself black, so driven by grief that they attempt to eradicate everything with the slightest potential of evil. Becoming the one thing that they feared the most, and they would never even realize it."_

Danny read the passages somberly, he could easily tell that his aura was white, and the Dark Phantom's aura had been stained black. Though this thought did little to calm him down. He continued reading late into the night, finally passing out as his duplicates faded when the sun rose the next morning.

* * *

 **As usual, all reviews are greatly appreciated and I'd love to know everyone's opinions on my development on Aura's. Seeing how I made all that up on the spot. Props to the first person to figure out the two major references I made here.**

 **Also we have now completely blown away all but one of the statistics for my other major story. Views, Favorites, and Alerts have all surpassed The Shadow Gate. And all that remains now is Reviews! So let's see you guys completely blow away my other story!**

 **I would like to apologize in advance for the next chapter as it's a little sporadic but has some necessary events occurring within Grimmould Place while Danny gets the parts that aren't as important. But hey, not every chapter is flawless. Regardless I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. (There won't be another Intermission Chapter for a while)**


	11. Chapter 09: New Friends

**First off I'd like to say that most of this chapter happens to be filler and set up. Danny's parts here are mostly filler that is. Regardless I hope you all will like it. Please be sure to read the review response to ShadowPillow as it contains important information regarding auras.**

 **Review Time!**

 _ **ShadowPillow**_ **\- This is actually important for anyone curious about auras. Please keep in mind that the character Azar (from DC Comics) was a character who founded a community based around eliminating all evil so as such she is extremely biased. Manipulation (Orange Auras) can be used for both good and bad. Protectors (White Auras) can protect either good or evil. So in a way the auras aren't prejudiced but the author of the book was. As for Ollivander's nickname, I just felt that due to Tonk's happy disposition and carefree attitude she would likely call multiple people by nicknames rather than by their actual names.**

 _ **ShotaroxPhillip**_ **\- There are three Dannys, one in each portion of Project Phantom. At the end of the project they will reunite. As for if Danny is a Fenton... He is a Fenton in all but blood. He was raised by the Fentons and lived with them for fifteen years, while his parentage is indeed different, that isn't the focus of this story. If you want more information on that aspect of the Project then I would have to direct you to Blood Of The Phantom. Which is the other story in Project Phantom that I've started writing.**

 _ **Skas Corosante102**_ **\- Glad to here it. It allows me to respond to any questions you have through PM as well as lets you receive email updates if you follow both the story and my profile.**

 _ **Azorawing**_ **\- Don't worry about it. I love getting different reviews for both stories. I just ask that you leave some variety in the reviews. I like knowing what part of the chapter that people enjoyed the most.**

 **With all that said and done... Welcome back to Phantom Spell!**

* * *

 **Chapter 09: New Friends**

 **London – 12 Grimmauld Place – Entry Way**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on the stairwell looking at the mysterious necklace that Kreacher had handed Hermione. It was a silver locket with an intricate silver chain attached to it, but the part that caught their attention was the green 'S' on the locket, they had discovered, upon closer examination, that the 'S' was in fact a snake.

Ron had taken one look at it and said, "I don't like it."

Harry smiled, "Well it's a good thing that we're going to destroy it then isn't it?"

Ron and smiled and Hermione scoffed, "I don't see why we we'd have to destroy it. What if it's like Gryffindor's Sword? This could have belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself!"

"Kreacher said it himself though, Regulus Black stole it from Voldemort." Ron shivered from the sound of the name and Harry sighed.

"We already know that Voldemort- Oh quit it Ron! We already knew he was a Parselmouth, and the only other wizard we know of that was one, was Salazar Slytherin himself. So maybe the locket was passed down throughout his family."

Ron started glaring at the locket, "Regardless of what you guys say, that thing just feels evil."

"You're right." The three of them jumped when Akash appeared above them on the stairwell. "It's been corrupted and needs to be cleansed."

"What do you mean?" Hermione hadn't figured out why some of the adults had started paying close attention to Akash Drocer whenever he spoke, but she was sure that whatever he said was true. It just wasn't something that she could explain very well. He just seemed to radiate knowledge. Ron and Harry had yet to fully trust Akash, Ron especially had determined that he didn't like the 'creepy little bugger.'

"Corruption has tainted it, and only a spirit of power can purify it." Akash then brushed past them and continued into the kitchen.

"What do you think he meant by a spirit of power?"

Hagrid then entered the building and overheard the three of them. "Don't tell me Dumbledore's already spoiled the surprise!"

Ron was about to ask what surprise when Hermione clamped her hand over Ron's mouth and said, "That would depend on which surprise you mean Hagrid." She smiled charmingly and Ron and Harry's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Why the lessons' on the different types o' ghosts o' course! Why what else did he tell ya?"

Hermione was about to respond when Ginny walked in and said, "What do you mean? What other types of ghosts are there?"

Hagrid paled as his own eyes now lit up with recognition. He turned to Hermione and said accusingly, "That's a dirty Slytherin trick if ever there was one. You can all find out in the class when school starts up again." With that Hagrid walked off into the dining room as Hermione and Harry groaned.

"We were so close!"

Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "What's going on here?" Then she noticed the locket and took a step back. "I really don't like the feel of that thing…"

Ron looked triumphantly at the other two. "See I'm not the only one!"

Hermione just sighed and turned to Ginny, "We were trying to get Hagrid to tell us about some of the ghosts. Akash told us that this thing can only be 'cleansed' by a spirit of power. Whatever that means."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a second before she said, "What about Peeves? He's a ghost and he can touch things. Would that make him a spirit of power?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, Peeves doesn't seem all that powerful to me."

* * *

 **London – Diagon Alley**

* * *

Danny had left his two duplicates in his room studying as he walked out into Diagon Alley. He had to admit, duplication was the perfect studying tool. Whenever he merged with his duplicates he gained all the memories that they had experienced, meaning that any studying they did, he did. He smiled to himself, so much more useful than projecting one's voice.

He walked into a store called Magical Menagerie and was amazed at the sheer number of pets scattered throughout the shop. He saw a section for toads, cats, owls, and even some more exotic magical animals. He stopped to look at a strange green bird, the tag read ' _Augury, A type of Phoenix indigenous in Ireland.'_ Danny blinked in surprise, just how many different creatures does the wizarding world have to hide from regular people?

He shook himself and moved away from the green phoenix. He didn't even glance at the toads, he didn't want to remember that day at school, nearly a year ago. He spent awhile looking at the owls, he smiled at one in particular, a small snowy owl. And as much as he liked it he felt it just wasn't right somehow. As he walked away from the owl section he couldn't help but think 'I probably would've named him Spooky…'

He eventually made it to the section with cats and he smiled. The constant teases to Vlad about him needing to get a cat made him smile. There were fat ginger cats, scrawny Tabbies, and a rather demonic looking pure white cat, Danny could've sworn that it was glaring at him. He then saw a small kitten that was dominantly black, it had white feet a white ring on the middle of its tail, and a white diamond on its forehead. He smiled and crouched in front of the small feline.

It looked at him curiously and then started to march over to him before tripping and landing in a heap next to the cage door. Danny carefully opened the cage and picked up the cat gingerly. It gave a soft meow that sounded suspiciously to Danny like 'hello.' He disregarded that though and stared at the small female kitten. "I think I'll call you… Spirit." The newly christened Spirit meowed happily and Danny brought her to the counter grabbing various things he thought he'd need for taking care of a cat as he went.

He eventually left the Magical Menagerie with fourteen less galleons and a cat that was sitting contentedly on top of his head. Which of course attracted a few curious looks, but Danny was enjoying himself. He had what seemed to be an infinite amount of money, he was a teenager, and he was in a place with all kinds of amazing things he'd never even dreamed of before. Who wouldn't be happy with that situation.

He eventually took a turn into an alley he didn't recognize, though he didn't think much of it and just continued along happily.

* * *

 **London – 12 Grimmauld Place – Dining Room**

* * *

"You know sometimes it worries me how resourceful those kids are." Hagrid was discussing his earlier encounter with the 'golden' trio to Sirius and Molly who were sitting at the table while Hagrid stood leaning against the wall.

Sirius merely laughed while Molly shook her head and said, "I think it's the kids today in general. I met that transfer student yesterday when I was at Diagon Alley. He was rather polite, but he radiated power around him. Similar to the feeling around Dumbledore."

Hagrid looked at her seriously, "He can't be that powerful. Tonks had said he just got his wand yesterday. Though come to think of it she mentioned that he could see auras."

Molly looked at Hagrid incredulously, while Sirius scratched his head in confusion. "You'll have to remind me of what that is. I must've skipped that class."

Just then Lupin entered the room and answered the question, "Really now, you never would've passed if I hadn't taken all those notes for you and James." Sirius huffed silently as Lupin continued, "An aura is sort of like our life essence, and it can show our inner personalities as well as what kind of magic we have. For example, one Aura Seer was able to describe an Animagus' aura as reminiscent of their animal. So if he were to see you, he would see a dog like human."

"So you're saying he can see through Animagus' attempting to hide?" At Lupin's nod, Sirius whistled. "Okay the kid's got one thing powerful already then."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, he is only a kid." Lupin reminded him.

Hagrid was quick to point out, "Harry's already fought You-Know-Who three times, killed a basilisk, fought off a hundred dementors, and won the Tri-Wizard Cup."

Molly solemnly nodded, "We can't really underestimate the children anymore… As much as I hate to admit it, but in a way they aren't really children anymore."

* * *

 **London – Knockturn Alley**

* * *

Danny stared at the strange darker buildings. The one in front of him read ' _Cobb & Webb's Magical Supplies'_. Danny just shrugged to himself and walked into the dark looking building. There were various evil looking objects, one of which was a floating eyeball the size of a baseball that seemed to be watching him. Having enough of the creepy thing he walked up to it and said, "If you keep watching me, I'll poke you."

Danny smirked as it turned itself around, looking everywhere but at him. A loud laugh was heard behind the counter. Danny turned to see a short witch wearing dark blue robes, with dark violet hair with her bangs seemingly dyed red. "Name's Malica Cobb, it's been a while since anyone threatened little Iris there."

"You named a floating eyeball Iris?"

She shrugged and said, "Well I thought about Seemore, but decided it was too cliché. So I just went with the first thing that came to mind." She turned serious for a moment and said, "So what are you here for? Most kids I get in here run screaming once they see Iris… Or rather when she sees them!" She then let out a loud cackle at her little joke.

"I was just walking around and decided to look in here. What kind of things do you sell here anyway?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You do know that Knockturn Alley mostly sells Dark items right?" At Danny's innocent shrug she said, "Listen kid, not only do I not sell to minors, but a lot of these things are pure Dark. Trust me squirt, you won't want them."

Danny glanced around for a second before he said, "I don't think Darkness itself is bad, it's what you do with it. And Iris here doesn't seem to have an evil purpose other than to scare people… Which I happen to be guilty of myself."

Malica looked at him like he was crazy before she laughed again and said, "You know what kid, I like ya. Not many kids appreciate the darker arts."

"Like I said it's what you do with them."

"Now how would a little kid like you get an idea like that?" Malica was looking at him quizzically.

Danny gave a brief smile before he said, "It's just something my mentor drilled into me. It was nice meeting you, but it's about time that I go back."

Malica nodded and smiled, "Come back anytime kid. You're more fun than most of the stiffs I get around here." As Danny left the store, he couldn't help but notice that even Iris blinked happily after him.

* * *

 **So first things first, does anyone know the story behind the owl named Spooky? It was actually part of the original design concepts for Danny Phantom when it was still being created (as well as giving Danny a motorcycle). It was eventually scrapped though for a couple of different reasons. One of which being Harry Potter coming out and that Spooky was similar to Hedwig. So Spooky was abandoned in the Sketch Graveyard. As for why I went with the cat... I like cats but I personally can't go near them because I'm allergic. Anyway props to anyone who can figure out what I have planned for little Spirit.**

 **The encounter in Knockturn Alley really was just filler as I wanted more content in the chapter but needed to separate the next events into the next chapter.**

 **The next chapter has the first fight scene in Phantom Spell! Let the witty banter begin!**

 **Lastly I'm a little curious as to what age group actually reads my stories... As that's one of the only statistics that FanFiction doesn't give me. If anyone feels up to it when you leave a review, if you could leave something like ( _Kid, Teenager, Adult, Elder_ ) then I'd greatly appreciate it. PLEASE don't leave your actual ages just age group. Thank you all and I'll see you next week.**

 **(Why is the author's note always 700 words?)**


	12. Intermission 02: Phantom Overlogue

**Okay first things first. Overlogue = Overview + Prologue. I know it sounds kinda stupid but this was sort of a last minute thing that I came up with. Hence why it's so short. (Yes you still get your chapters later this week).**

 **I have good news and bad news, good news is that I just passed a college course that I honestly thought I was going to fail. So hooray for an extra two percent on final exams and lenient professors! Bad News... I really do have way too many ideas for different fanfictions. As you all know there will be three parts to Project Phantom (which are elaborated on in this mini chapter). I have a Sekirei story planned that I somewhat started. I still have that RWBY story that is on Hiatus. I have ideas for a Kingdom Hearts, Batman Beyond, Young Justice, NCIS, AND Bleach stories that are all connected to The Shadow Wars. I have also recently gotten an idea for another Danny Phantom crossover with Bleach that will NOT be connected to any of my other stories whatsoever. Not to mention how my job has been giving me more and more hours lately (seriously I have a double shift this week).**

 **So The way I want to work my story progress is that I write whatever it is that I feel like writing at the moment. I know that it seems like I'm abandoning you all, but trust me I will finish them. I'll just be working on a lot of stories all at once. So updates may become slow and irregular. I'd love everyone's support for the many ideas that pop around in my head so please follow my profile and review on whatever I post. You've all been absolutely amazing to me and I'd love to keep sharing my ideas with you all.**

 **With That being said... Guess what time it is? REVIEW TIME!**

 _ **The Fan of awesome -**_ **I'm glad you liked the pet scene I did. When I wrote it, it just sort of flowed naturally for me.**

 _ **YuzukiKuchiki**_ **\- Umm... Thank you? I'm glad you like my story and my OCs. The background lore going into The Dusk Brigade and the Shadow War in general has been a major project of mine for the last few years.**

 _ **ZeroExia**_ **\- Why thank you! I love that my stories are capable of entertaining others.**

 _ **Penny Lu -**_ **Don't worry the next chapter doesn't have any filler... unless you meant this chapter but this chapter is just a bonus piece for all my readers to give them an idea as to what will happen in Project Phantom. Also I wouldn't expect Danny to be in Hogwarts until around chapter fifteen or so...**

 _ **The 6th Spectral King**_ **\- Sadly the Irish Phoenix wasn't exactly important. I wanted Danny to be exposed to some more magical creatures and I used an Irish Phoenix in order to make a reference in that my ancestors were Irish... Irish Pride and all that.**

 ** _00Midnight00_ \- Just a few more days until the fight. FRIDAY IS FIGHT NIGHT! (I think that's a reference but I can't remember from where...) And it's only fair I guess, I'm 19 so yeah not to special I suppose.**

 ** _SpiderPhantom_ \- Okay first off... SHIT! I compleltely forgot. I just made the assumption because I didn't bother to look to far into it, so thanks for being the first to bring that up. Secondly that is an awesome profile picture. ^_^**

 _ **ShadowPillow**_ **-** **Sorry to disappoint you here but Danny won't be going to Grimmauld Place at all. As for the whole Darkness speech that actually has a lot to do with the Kingdom Hearts story I have planned and it just sort of bled into this story as well. Plus as a Half-Ghost he could be seen as a Dark Creature. The reason why Clockwork gave him a biased book... I honestly wanted a reference to the last part of Project Phantom and threw it in there. Not to mention a certain someone who has an orange aura that will throw Danny for a loop.**

 ** _LupinCriss_ \- I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. As I've discussed with ShadowPillow extensively I am a major advocate of Redemption. So villains turning good will be a major component in many of my stories. I'd think that 18 fits in with Young Adult like me. Since I'm only 19 myself.**

 **With that done... Here is a nice little Mini-Chapter before this week's main event!**

 **B.R. (Before Reading) Please note a mistake in the disclaimer in Chapter 00, Warner Bros. actually owns the movie rights not Universal. That was my bad.**

* * *

 **Chapter Intermission: Project Phantom Overlogue**

* * *

 _Split Into Three the Phantom Shall Rise_

 _The First to learn of his Power and the Truth of Fear_

 _The Second to confront his True Lineage and fight a True Monster_

 _The Third to learn of his Other Half and face his Loss_

* * *

 _The First_

 _With the powers of the dead he'll learn of true power_

 _And confront his darkest fear._

 _While a False Immortal readies his armies_

 _The Crown Bearer shall make her appearance known_

 _And the Fragments Shall Burn_

 _And the Dusk shall stand in unity_

 _With the Phoenix of Light._

* * *

 _The Second_

 _Confronted with a Past he knew Nothing about_

 _He'll meet an old friend plagued with death._

 _A Prophecy shall be formed_

 _And six shall march to the Vrykolakas' Lair for the cure_

 _A Team of Shadows shall be met_

 _And a battle of Demonic Proportions shall begin_

 _The Demon's Master Shall Fall by A Blizzard_

* * *

 _The Third_

 _Struck with the Grief of Loss_

 _He'll hide far from his home on The Coast._

 _The Dusk move about searching for their own Atlantis._

 _While the Man With One Eye returns backed with an Army of White_

 _Followed by The Goddess Of Nature_

 _Together Titans and Phantoms Must Join Together_

 _And Face The Dethroned_

* * *

 _When All Threats are gone_

 _The Three shall merge once more_

 _Now one must confront three sets of Memories_

 _Five Shall Make A Pact To Stay Forevermore_

 _And When All Is Said And Gone_

 _A King Shall Be Crowned_

* * *

 ** _Once again I'd like to request everyone's opinions on how I plan to work on my stories from here on out. Whether you're upset, supportive, or happy._ That is all see you all on Friday! (Please note that the Author's note was longer than the chapter itself this time, it just shows how much I want to keep you all in the loop.)**

 **P.S. Almost forgot, for all you Twitter users out there! My Twitter account ( _insert at symbol here_ )Lord_Vortrex ****receives updates on anything going on as well as possible hints for future plot points. You can also make suggestions there while I'm still writing the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 10: Dogfight

**Alright I may as well elaborate a bit upon the previous chapter real quick. (Apparently some people couldn't figure out the order I laid out.) To start with it was in order that the story is being posted. The First is Phantom Spell. The Second is Blood Of The Phantom (The Percy Jackson story). And the Third has yet to be written and will be titled Secrets Of Azarath, (that one will be the Teen Titans portion of Project Phantom). I welcome anyone willing to try and decipher my plans from it. Some are obvious but most of them are a tad subtle.**

 **After this chapter I have two more in reserve, so I feel that I must explain my writing process here a little bit. I write in chunks, as in a couple of chapters of a single story at a time. I wrote 12 chapters for this story and then the 7 chapters for Blood Of The Phantom. All of the intermission chapters have been spontaneous quick writes that I've done. Currently I haven't written anything in a little while due to final exams (which my last one is today) and work which has drastically increased due to a coworker being hospitalized. She's fine but due to her being one of the hardest working employees her hours have been shifted around to split among all the other workers. So in a way this chapter is for you Smalls!**

 **Review Time!**

 _ **Mostly Human**_ **\- I'm glad you're enjoying it. Each story has had multiple inspirations to it though the final part (Secrets Of Azarath) has had more core inspirations than I could even begin to list them.**

 _ **The 6th Spectral King**_ **\- Sorry but I wasn't trying to confuse people there. The first paragraph explains the order. I was actually pretty liberal with the info presented there. So if you want to try again, feel free to. ^_^**

 ** _shugokage_ \- Did I actually rhyme there? I hadn't tried at all. I just wrote what I had planned for Project Phantom.**

 ** _Candy Phantom_ \- Alright in case you aren't aware yet, Project Phantom is three Danny Phantom crossovers that occur simultaneously in different story dimensions. The man with one eye is actually in the Teen Titans portion of Project Phantom so you won't see him in Phantom Spell. If you have any questions feel free to PM me.**

 _ **00Midnight00**_ **\- Well I do hope that you decide to check out my other stories. I'll still be trying to focus on this one but I can't make any promises. (And Thank you! ^_^)**

 ** _randomphandom_ \- Thanks for that. I tend to pride myself in my comedic skills in writing. I got a lot of positive feedback for Chapter 4.5 in The Shadow Gate a while ago so I'm glad I've still got it.**

 **Whew that was a bit of typing to go through. Anyway I'm a tad surprised that no one attempted to decipher the previous chapter too much. Candy attempted to but only thought in terms of Harry Potter. Regardless I'm glad that you all liked this little intermission but it's time for FIGHT NIGHT FRIDAY! Here comes the Dogfight!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Dogfight**

 **London – The Leaky Cauldron**

* * *

Tom was sitting comfortably in a stool behind his counter, washing some of the glasses that his patrons had used that day… Or at least he was sitting before he fell to the ground in shock. One of his newer tenants had just walked in with what looked like a small kitten poking out of his hair.

Tom composed himself and spoke to the kid, "What's with the cat in your hair?"

The kid looked shocked and said, "Spirit?" At the mention of the cat's name, Spirit raised herself higher so that she could see over his mess of hair.

"Yeah, what's she doing up there?"

"Well she seems to like it up there and it got pretty tiring carrying her around after I went in a place called Cobb & Webb's."

"You mean to tell me… that you willingly walked into Knockturn Alley?" Tom stared at the kid incredulously.

Yet he just shrugged. "Malica was pretty nice so I don't really have a problem with it." He then turned towards Tom with a smirk, "Besides I don't think everything dark is inherently evil."

"Then you obviously haven't met a truly Dark Creature."

Danny turned to look around the room for a moment as if scrutinizing it, and then he turned back to Tom with a smile on his face. "What about that vampire you had in here earlier…" He trailed off, as if he knew the direction that the conversation was going in.

Tom paled, he was aware that the vampires used his tavern as a hideout in order to avoid the Ministry, but so long as they didn't hurt his business, then he said nothing about it. "Alright kid, but do you mind telling me how you knew they were vampires? No one else has been able to figure it out yet."

He smiled, "I guess you could say I've got a sixth sense for that kinda thing." He stopped as if contemplating something, then he leaned towards Tom and whispered quietly, "By the way are werewolves considered bad here?"

Tom raised an eyebrow, "A lot of them why?"

"Well you have a rather nasty looking one in the back corner over there." Danny discreetly nodded in the direction where a man was attempting to look inconspicuous.

Tom glanced at the back corner and paled even more, he hadn't recognized him due to his personal policy of ignoring most of his patrons, but he knew without a doubt that it was the infamous Fenrir Greyback. He then whispered quietly to the boy in front of him, "I'd get up to your room and lock the door quickly if I were you, there isn't a worse werewolf around."

Danny smirked and said, "If I were to say that I had a friend upstairs who could get rid of him, would you want me to send him down?"

"If that friend of yours can handle one of the most dangerous criminals in history then do it. I don't want any of my patrons dead, if I can help it."

Danny smiled and walked up the stairs, it was time for him to stretch some muscles.

* * *

 **London – The Leaky Cauldron**

 _(Five minutes later)_

* * *

Tom was beginning to get nervous, now that he knew it was Greyback in his pub, he began to notice the hungry looks he gave his other customers. Suddenly the fire in the fireplace went out as a deep chill swept through the room. A childish laugh echoed throughout the room. And ice began to form on the cups as a voice echoed out, "Hey Wolf Boy! Do you wanna play?"

Greyback jerked as if he'd been slapped. He looked around the tavern but couldn't see whoever had insulted him. He glared around the room before settling back into his previous position.

"How about dog breath? Does that one get your attention? Because your breath certainly smells bad enough."

The echoing laughter returned, and Greyback snapped and growled out, "Show yourself! Let me see the face of the brat I'm about to kill!"

A childish retort was heard, "Can't kill what's already dead!"

Greyback then growled out loud. "Then leave me be ghost! I ain't got nothin' for ya." Something solid suddenly collided with Greyback and he crashed into a table halfway across the room. He jumped to his feet immediately and roared, "Show yourself!"

"Suit yourself." A floating boy suddenly faded into view sitting in the air in the center of the room, he had snow white hair and green eyes that seemed to glow. He wore black cargo pants with neon green accents, with an ornate black shirt that also had the same green accents. On his hands were black metallic gloves with white clawed tips, while on his feet he wore white metal boots. Over this he wore a white cloak, with a strange black symbol on the back that looked like it was a 'D' with a 'P' hidden inside of it.

"You just gonna float over there or are you gonna fight?"

The kid smiled and said, "Maybe…" He then stood in the air and spoke, "I'm Phantom, and there's just something about you that irritates me… It could be your smell, but I'm not entirely sure. It kinda reminds me of a wet dog." The kid laughed as Fenrir lunged at him… and passed right through him. "Have you ever fought a ghost before dog breath?"

He roared, "I am Fenrir Greyback! And I will not be made fun of by a ghost!"

Phantom smirked, "And yet here we are…" Fenrir roared again with murder in his eyes. This time instead of passing through him, Phantom stretched around him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air. "Can you land on your feet like a cat?" Phantom then threw Greyback into the wall next to the entrance of Diagon Alley. As he collided with a thud as his back hit the wall, Phantom shook his head sadly, "Guess not."

Fenrir growled as he slowly got to his feet. "You're no ghost… Ghosts can't do this…"

Phantom shrugged, "Well that is what I am, though I do get called a lot of different things, and one name in particular tends to make a lot of people run… Wanna hear it?"

"Nothing you say will make me run, whelp."

Phantom groaned, "What is with people and calling me whelp?" He then shrugged and said, "A lot of people back home called me Pariah's Bane. If that means anything to you that is."

Those who remained in the bar after the fight started, stiffened. To the wizards, Pariah Dark was as taboo as Voldemort. He had been an extremely powerful dark wizard hundreds of years ago, the dark ages were attributed to him. He had supposedly gained immortality and had ruled for nearly a hundred years before a group of twelve unknown beings had sealed him away in another dimension.

Greyback was stuttering as he said, "Non-nonsense! He was sealed away centuries ago!"

Phantom nodded as he said, "I know, an enemy of mine set him free trying to steal his crown. I locked him back up." Greyback took a step back, for once in his life he was afraid. This… thing claimed to have defeated Pariah Dark, not to mention that he had also effortlessly thrown him across the room. "What happened to all that proud puppy talk, huh? Gonna run away with your tail between your legs?"

Fenrir gave a weak growl, he didn't see an easy way to escape. Phantom was laughing now, the echo in his voice making it sound psychotic. In an act of desperation Greyback rushed at another patron hoping to use him as a hostage. When suddenly he hit the wall again, when he looked up he stared in absolute horror. There were three of them now.

All three Phantom's moved in sync as they casually checked the back of their glove. "What? Never seen duplication before?" The Phantom's smirked as they fused together again. "I'm getting bored… I think it's about time that you chilled out." Phantom's eyes began to glow an icy blue as bright blue beams shot out from his hands and hit Fenrir Greyback in the chest.

Fenrir roared as he tried to take a step forward, only to stare in shock as ice appeared on his chest and began to spread outward. He roared at Phantom as the ice travelled farther along his body keeping him in place, "The Dark Lord will get you Phantom, and when he does I'll be laughing! Do you hear me! I'll be –"His words cut off as the ice covered his head.

"Yeah, yeah. I will have vengeance and all that." He smiled then as he floated over to Tom, who was still staring slack jawed at the new ice sculpture in his bar. "You can take care of him right?"

"Uh yeah sure…"

Phantom smiled at Tom, "Thanks and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention me. I'm not sure how your Ministry would react to me." At Tom and the patron's nods, Phantom beamed, "Thanks!" Phantom then faded from sight as he turned invisible once more.

* * *

Danny sighed to himself as he changed back to his human form in his room, "That wasn't as exciting as I'd hoped it to be…" Spirit mewed from her spot on top of a stack of boxes. Danny noticed the boxes and said, "When the heck did this get here?" Just then Danny noticed a small envelope with a gear that had a 'CW' on it. "Clockwork… of course." Danny reached for the letter and opened it with a sigh,

" _As promised, here are a number of things from your old home. I left them here as you were busy with the werewolf. I may as well warn you now regarding on how you'll be getting to Hogwarts and what shall occur there._

 _The headmaster is aware that you have a connection to Phantom but is unaware that you are one and the same. Phantom will be expected to make an appearance at the end of the sorting. Whether you wish to make a show out of it or not is entirely up to you, just keep in mind that some of the people there will not appreciate seeing any destructive talents. I'd stick to ice alone for now._

 _Moving on to the ticket you'll be given for the train ride to Hogwarts, Yes it will say Platform 9 ¾ this is not a mistake. To get to it, you'll need to walk straight into the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. Do NOT go intangible, magic will guide your path._

 _There is a full Fenton Thermos in the Fenton Works box, don't worry it's marked. You'll receive another letter when it's time to let him out. Oh and please be careful with the box that is taped shut. You can give it to a set of twins later on, I'm certain that they'll love it._

 _Eternal Luck, Clockwork"_

Danny glanced over at the few boxes that Clockwork had sent him, one of them was labeled ' _Mementos'_ another had ' _Fenton Works Experiments.'_ But the small box that was taped shut made him smile, " _Frankenweenies.'_

All of the boxes brought back memories, some good, and some bad. But all of them brought tears to his eyes. He'd been avoiding thinking about his family since they had passed away just a few days ago but now… Seeing all these memories staring right back at him… He couldn't help but be sad. If he had just been a little bit faster…

* * *

 **Ah witty banter. It's so satisfying to write it though I can't help but think it was a tad lack luster here. Anyway I'd like to apologize as I started showing a little grief. However I don't intend for it to be a major focus here so expect as fleeting glances or off screen occurances. I do intend for Secrets Of Azarath to have grief though, so if you like grief then look forward to that.**

 **With all that said and out of the way I look forward to seeing everyone next week for the next chapter of Phantom Spell!**


	14. Chapter 11: Prophet & Lupin

**So good news and bad news, Good news : I no longer have writer's block! Bad news in order to compensate for classes being over right now... My boss has has drastically increased my working hours... add in that I'm getting Fallout 4... Well you get the idea. I'll update whenever I can but I'll keep up for next weeks as well. In addition to that my juices have been flowing and my ideas for Project Phantom are getting flushed out quite nicely.**

 **Review Time!**

 _ **TuftsOfCotton**_ **\- First off, I love that title of Sass Master. I honestly had a little trouble writing out that dialogue, I felt that I could've introduced the whole 'Pariah's Bane' thing a little bit better. And that's an interesting idea...I may end up using that somehow.**

 **YuzukiKuchiki - I'm glad you liked the witty banter. I feel that comedic writing is one of my stronger points, so I try to include as much as I can in each of my stories.**

 **00Midnight00 - Yeah I really bashed on Greybeck didn't I? But you have to admit that it was feasible. Greybeck doesn't actually have magic since he is a pure werewolf so he only attacks physically, which just so happens to be completely worthless against intangibility. I actually did something similar to Medusa in Blood Of The Phantom as well.**

 **The 6th Spectral King - Correct! The man with one eye was indeed Slade, which will of course be in Secrets Of Azarath whenever I start writing that. You're correct again on the portion of the Percy Jackson side. As for the Harry Potter section that is the first one. The Kingdom Hearts story I have planned is connected to The Shadow Wars but has no direct interaction with Project Phantom and is not a part of the Overlogue. And yes Danielle will be making an appearance (she's one of the best characters, so why not?) but she will only be in one part of Project Phantom. In fact many characters will be making an appearance throughout the Project. The Dark Phantom, Danielle, Plasmius, Ember, and more will appear at some point or another in these stories. In fact many of them were mentioned in the Overlogue, can you figure out which and where?**

 **randomphandom - Yeah in some ways it couldn't really be called a fight, but hey it was actiony and someone got the snot kicked out of them so...yeah. I needed Pariah Dark to have a connection to all three parts of Project Phantom and having him originate as a Dark Wizard opened up avenues that could be used later so that's why he was chosen as that rather than an evil god from the Percy Jackson story or as a demon from the Teen Titans section. As for the Frankenweenies... Oh I have plans, along with an item that Purebloods have never seen before...An Eye Mask! (Trust me it will be hilarious when I write that part).**

 **Thank you all for your continued support in my pursuit of Project Phantom, I'm honestly amazed at the responces I've gotten from it. This story alone has compleletly broken every statistic that any of my previous stories had. With that being said Merry/Happy Christmas! And enjoy this issue of the Daily Prophet and Lupin's interaction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Prophet & Lupin**

 **London – 12 Grimmauld Place**

* * *

" _ **Greyback on Ice"**_

" _Late last night a fight broke out between infamous criminal Fenrir Greback and an unknown individual in the Leaky Cauldron Tavern just outside of Diagon Alley. Witnesses to the fight claimed that the being didn't want any credit for the fight, just that he was happy to help. Shortly after the fight, the Ministry arrived on scene to find Greyback encased in ice. Aurors have been unable to thaw the ice encasing Greyback at this time. Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt says, "We've tried all kinds of fire magic to no avail, even Finite Incantatem has no effect. Personally I'd rather just leave him in the ice and throw it in Azkaban."_

 _Sadly the Ministry has decided that Greyback will remain in one of the Ministry's holding cells until the ice can be thawed and he can attend his own trial. Though we all know that he'll be serving a life sentence._

 _One witness was happy to tell us a few things that had occurred at the fight. "He claimed he was a ghost, but he didn't look like any ghost I'd seen, he had color and everything! But here's the kicker that'll sell these papers of yours… The ghost called himself Pariah's Bane. And that's all you'll get from me."_

 _So who is this powerful ghost that claims to have bested the long gone dark wizard Pariah Dark? For those of us who never paid attention in History classes (Guilty as charged), Pariah Dark was a dark wizard who somehow achieved immortality back in what the muggles call the Dark Ages. Which is a rather accurate title considering that Pariah had proclaimed himself king of the world at that time. Regardless countless wizards fell in battle against Pariah, when all of a sudden twelve unknown individuals banded together and trapped him within another dimension. That was the last any had ever seen of him, and his global take over spawned the International Statute of Secrecy._

 _We can only hope that this ghost was merely bragging, otherwise we better pray that he's benevolent."_

Molly read the paper aloud to her current breakfast mates. Ron looked surprised, "How can a ghost touch something? Let alone beat a werewolf like Greyback?"

Remus smiled and said, "Personally I don't care. Fenrir's trapped in a block of ice and no one can get him out. This'll deal a decent blow to You-Know-Who, Greyback was one of his best resources. Many who joined him last time around, did so out of fear of Greyback himself."

Molly just shook her head, "I just hope that new transfer student is alright, wasn't he staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

Hermione looked at her curiously, "What transfer student? Since when does Hogwarts take transfers?"

"One of Dumbledore's friends asked for a favor. Apparently he just discovered his magic… Actually come to think of it, he'll be in the same year as you."

Suddenly Harry straightened himself and said, "What if the ghost the Daily Prophet mentioned was Phantom?"

Ron looked at him quizzically, "What makes you think Phantom's a ghost?"

Hermione looked sadly at Ron before shaking her head, "Akash said that a spirit of power can break the locket, he also said that only Phantom could do that. Put that together along with the fact that spirit and phantom are different names for ghosts and it's pretty easy to figure out."

Akash smiled from the corner he was sitting in before he said, "I was wondering how many more hints I'd have to give before you figured out the first part."

Ron looked at Akash irritably and said, "Why don't you just tell us everything already? If you really know anything at all, that is."

Molly whirled to face her son with anger clear on her face. "Ronald!"

Akash started to laugh, though it was an unnatural sound. Almost as if he usually didn't do it. "Knowledge is power, and I've learned the hard way not to reveal everything I know." He smirked as he began to leave the room, "Besides some things are private… Such as your fear of spiders."

Ron glared around the room and said, "Alright, who told the creepy little bugger that?" Everyone else in the room just shook their heads looking at the door Akash had left through with confused expressions.

* * *

 **London – The Leaky Cauldron**

* * *

When Danny walked down the stairs the next morning he was met with a strange sight. The bar was packed and Tom had brought in five more workers to handle the flow of business that had arrived. He shook himself though, focusing on what was around him. Rather than what he left back in his room. When Tom noticed standing next to the stairs confused he went over to him.

"How ya doing kid? Gotta say, that friend of yours, whoever he was, is great for business! Everyone wants to see the ghost that froze Greyback."

"Didn't he tell everyone that he didn't want any attention?"

Tom raised his hands defensively, "I haven't got a clue who blabbed to the Prophet. As for everyone who's asking questions, I'm telling them that I have no idea what any of them are saying. Yer friend wanted privacy and that's what I'm trying to do. No doubt he saved at least one of our lives last night, so it's the least I can do."

Danny smiled, "Thanks, I'll be sure to tell him you said that. Though with the massive crowd here, I think I'll stay upstairs studying for now."

As Danny began to move back upstairs Tom said, "I'll be sure to send someone up with some food for ya later." Danny gave his thanks and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Danny sighed as he sat on his bed, his clones had finally finished Potions, Herbology, and Charms. He had taken a glance at the Astrology textbook and had been pleasantly surprised when he noticed that he already knew the majority of what was in the book, all he needed was the small amount of magical differences.

One of the things that had concerned him however was that fifth years at Hogwarts began using some of the more dangerous herbs in both Herbology and in Potions. One in particular had him worried, Blood Blossoms. A powerful reagent used in some of the more advanced potions they were to be focusing on, and a plant that requires constant attention in order to grow properly. He had discovered earlier in the year that, being a half-ghost, made him dangerously susceptible to the effects that Blood Blossoms had on ghosts. He couldn't help but be worried about it.

A knock was heard on his door and Danny quickly dissolved his duplicates before he opened it. Tom stood there with a man he didn't recognize, he had pale skin and light brown hair. He was wearing a neat brown suit, but the main thing Danny noticed the wolf like aura around him.

Danny raised an eyebrow and said, "Animagus or werewolf?"

Remus looked surprised while Tom looked at Remus suspiciously. Remus held up his hands and said, "Remus Lupin. Werewolf, and a friend of Dumbledore's." Tom seemed to nod and walked back downstairs.

Danny sighed and let the Remus into his room. "So Mr. Lupin, what can I do for you?"

"Please, just call me Remus. As I'm sure you're aware Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts and he sent me to see how you were coming along in catching up on your classes. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't come here curious about who beat Greyback down."

Danny smiled and said, "Studies are fine, I've already finished three subjects, and I'm almost done with Astrology as well."

"You're that far already? I didn't even think that would be possible…"

Danny cut him off before he could continue. "But there is one thing that worries me."

"What would that be? I mean you seem to be progressing faster than anyone I've ever seen."

"Well that's just it. I looked at some of the material for this year and found out that an ingredient that I happen to be extremely allergic to is used a lot…"

"Really now? Allergies to potion reagents tend to be extremely rare… Which one is it? I could pass it along to Dumbledore and Snape. Oh Snape will be your Potions professor by the way."

Danny smiled and said, "Thanks I appreciate it. I really can't go anywhere near Blood Blossoms at all." Danny frowned for a moment before he shot up, "Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask, a lot of the newspapers I've seen claim Dumbledore is crazy. But after last night wouldn't people have to believe him?"

"What do you mean?" Remus looking at him curiously, hopefully he could convince the boy to reveal some more details on what had happened last night.

"Last night, as Greyback was being encased in ice, he started ranting about some Dark Lord."

"Hmm… your guardian had asked us to keep you away from the fight." At Danny's questioning look he said, "Something about you finding out for yourself later on. He seemed to be certain that you'd figure it out on your own."

Danny groaned, "Can't anything ever be easy?"

Remus laughed but then said, "Is there anything you could tell me about what happened here last night?"

Danny scratched the back of his head, "That sorta depends…" At Lupin's questioning glance Danny said, "On how much leaves this room."

"I suppose that would mean that you know more than anyone else on the being that beat Greyback?" When Danny didn't respond, Remus sighed and said, "I promise not to repeat anything you say to anyone."

Danny smiled and said, "We'll hold you to that." At Lupin's quizzical look, Danny pointed behind him.

When Lupin wasn't paying attention, Danny had created a duplicate that invisibly transformed into Phantom. Lupin turned to face a smirking Phantom. Lupin involuntarily took a step back before he said, "You must be the one who stopped Greyback."

He nodded and said, "Name's Phantom. Is there a particular reason you wanted to meet me?"

Lupin laughed and said, "Not necessarily, but it is nice to see that there are people… or ghosts in this case who aren't afraid to stand up for what's right."

Phantom just shrugged and replied, "I tend not to think about it too much. For me it's just sort of go with the flow and tackle things head on when they arrive."

Danny interrupted the conversation between Lupin and 'himself' and said, "I don't mean to be rude Mr. Lupin but I'd like to get back to studying soon. I don't really have a lot of time left before it's time to leave for Hogwarts."

Lupin nodded and said, "I understand. It was a pleasure to meet the both of you. And as promised I won't mention anything to anyone."  
Both Phantom and Danny nodded and said simultaneously, "Thank you."

* * *

 **So here's a quick little section that I'd like to 'advertise' some pretty amazing FanFiction I've read recently...**

 **A Heart In The Void - DrWriter21 : An amazing crossover between Kingdom Hearts and The Familiar Of Zero. I honestly don't have many words to say about it here. It's just one of those stories that you have to read to believe. Regardless it is extremely well thought out and has a beautiful plot. Score 10/10**

 **Unknowing - MizoreSnowstorm : A crossover between Danny Phantom and Teen Titans and a Danny X Raven story to boot. A story that has partially influenced Secrets of Azarath (whenever it comes out) and decently written. Score 7/10**

 **That's it for this week and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 12: Speculation

**Something that I just noticed is that no one really took the time to completely decipher my Overlogue. So whoever completely breaks it apart will not only get a virtual cookie...But they can ask me any question regarding any of the fallowing stories and I will answer it completely!**

 **So this is it for my pre-written chapters and usually I would say that I'll have a chapter up as soon as I possibly can but... Fallout 4 is extremely addicting. I'll still do what I can but first I'd like to reiterate all of the various story plans raging throughout my brain.**

 **Wings Of Freedom : ** A Sekirei story which will be a prominent portion within The Shadow Wars series. Features the Core Legion Commander and several key members of the Dusk Brigade. Contains characters making a reappearance from The Shadow Gate.

 **The Scarlet Sniper :** A story set in the TV series NCIS which will also be a part of The Shadow Wars series. Features the Emerald Legion Commander.

 **Blood Of The Phantom : ** A Danny Phantom and Percy Jackson Crossover story that is part of a series titled Project Phantom. Also a part of The Shadow War series.

 **Phantom Spell : ** A Danny Phantom and Harry Potter Crossover story that is part of a series titled Project Phantom. Also a part of The Shadow War series.

 **Secrets Of Azarath :** A Danny Phantom and Teen Titans Crossover story that is part of a series titled Project Phantom. Also a part of The Shadow War series.

 **(Unknown Title) :** A Batman Beyond and Megaman Starforce Crossover story that is a part of The Shadow Wars series. Contains characters and abilities from Megaman Starforce but not the world itself. Due to Shadowkin traversing different dimensions.

 **WAR: The White Axis Rose : ** A RWBY story that contains elements from The Shadow War series. Features a mini war between an Anti-Faunus organization, the White Fang, Cinder's Group, Beacon, and the Team MEMY (Memory) which will be a nice surprise when I finally get around to it.

 **(Unknown Title) : ** A story set in the Young Justice Universe which will contain major elements from the Shadow Wars series. Sorry no spoilers for this one.

 **(Unknown Title) :** A Kingdom Hearts story which will also be a major part of The Shadow Wars series. Keep in mind that I am a major believer in the redemption of villains.

 **Phantom Soul (Needs a better title) :** A Crossover between Danny Phantom and Bleach. This story has absolutely no relation to any other story I have planned or am currently writing. Danny's powers are actually poisoning him and his last change morphs him into a Soul Reaper! Or something like that, all I've got so far is his Zanpakuto and a few story points.

 **(Unknown Title) : ** Okay first off I know this is a weird idea. It popped into my head while I was at work. A Crossover between Danny Phantom and... Totally Spies. (I warned you, didn't I?) Again this story is stand alone and has no relation to any thing else I'm writing. So the idea for this is that Jerry is related to Jack and that the story is post The Ultimate Enemy with the obvious Clockwork didn't save them piece. Regardless this is still in basic concepts for now.

 **(Unknown Title) :** This story will be set in The Familiar Of Zero and will be a proponent of The Shadow Wars. I don't really have too many plans for it other than that it was inspired by " A Heart In The Void" by _DrWriter21_.

 **I told you all that I had an outrageous amount of stories in my head, didn't I? I actually forgot to mention that last one in Blood Of The Phantom yesterday so I included it here today. Regardless It's time for the Reviews!**

 **Kimera20 - I absolutely love that you take the time to leave a review each chapter, but do you think you could tell me what you thought was so amazing about the chapter? As it allows me to include more of that kind of event.**

 **00Midnight00 - I'm glad you liked the Daily Prophet article, the only reporter I know by name in Harry Potter is Rita Skeeter and I did NOT want to write like her so I sort of adapted what I would write myself with a little bit of influence from the news reports in the Saints Row series.**

 **TuftsOfCotton - Thanks for the go ahead on it. It probably won't be a major proponent but I can't help but think of some funny situations with it.**

 **Krusher - Well thank you, I can honestly say that this is my only story that has ever been included in a community. And don't worry about the story being abandoned, while it may take a break here and there, I hate leaving unfinished business... Which is probably why I'm such a completionist in video games.**

 **Cypher Script - Why thank you. I personally have never thought of myself as 'top tier' as you said but who am I to stop others from saying it. ^_^ Now if only I knew what you meant by Scanner...?**

 **Whew, Alright time for some speculating!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Speculation**

 **London – 12 Grimmauld Place**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the boys' room trying to understand everything that was going on. Harry was the first to speak up after their long silence. "Sounds like yet another hectic year to me."

Ron snorted, "Creepy know-it-all, mysterious transfer student, some moon person, this Phantom fellow, I'm supposed to be a prefect, our O.W.L. year, and to top it all off they decided to make the Yule Ball an annual event! Wasn't last year bad enough?"

"Oh come off it Ron, the Ball wasn't that bad."

Harry looked at Hermione exasperatedly, "You were the only one who had a good time."

"That's just because she went with good ol' Victor Krum."

Hermione just groaned and said, "Can we please get back on topic. We already figured out that Phantom is some kind of ghost." When Ron opened his mouth, Hermione quickly added, "And that Hagrid agreed that there are more than one type of ghost."

Harry was next as he said, "Akash probably won't be giving us any more hints… Speaking of which has anyone figured out how he knows so much?"

"Who cares, he's a shoo-in for Ravenclaw though." Ron still didn't like Akash, though he was more careful not to say anything bad about him where he might hear. He seemed to know everything.

Hermione shook her head, "I think Dumbledore might know, he seems to treat Akash with a lot of respect. Whenever he's here that is."

"What about the Order itself? Have Fred and George heard anything else with their extendable ears?"

Ron shook his head, "They've been busy experimenting. Ever since they got blown up in Akash's room, they've been focusing on making fireworks."

Hermione groaned, "I thought that those snackboxes they were making were bad enough. It'll be crazy in the common room this year." She stopped for a second and then grinned mischievously. "Wait! We're prefects! That means we can stop them."

Ron snorted, "Good luck with that. I'm not going after the prank kings, especially since they're my brothers. Imagine what they could do to you."

Hermione's face turned a little green at that and relented. "A little bit of control then. What about the transfer student? Heard anything about him?"

Harry spoke up, "Aside from the fact that Lupin respects him, and that Tonks thinks he's amazing we've got nothing."

Ron suddenly jumped up, "No! We've got plenty, my brother Bill had to guide him to his vault in Gringott's."

Hermione looked at him quizzically at that, "Why would a curse-breaker have to escort someone to their vault?"

"He had a key to vault eight! No one has a key to the lower vaults anymore. Especially the single digit vaults. Bill told me that they had a conversation with a Manticore and met a Nundu down there too. Both of those are class five dangerous beasts, and they were there for guarding vault eight alone."

"Well what was in there then?"

Ron scratched his head before he said, "Bill told me that the vault belongs to the Work family, and that it contained a lot of powerful artifacts. But the only thing the transfer walked out with was a bag of coins and a ring." He looked like he was trying to remember something before he his face scrunched up in anger. "Oh and get this, Malfoy and his mum were with them as well!"

"What! Why would Tonks let them tag along?"

"Apparently she said that it was the transfers' decision and that his mum had actually been pretty nice to them. Malfoy apparently didn't say much."

"Great, more lackey's for Malfoy…" Harry looked angry at just the sound of what he had just said.

Hermione was quick to try to calm him down. "Relax, both Tonks and Lupin liked him. He can't be all bad right?"

Harry just huffed to himself but didn't say anything.

* * *

 **London – The Leaky Cauldron – Room 117**

* * *

Danny was happily sitting in his room with Spirit and three duplicates. Each of the duplicates were busy studying various subjects while the original Danny absentmindedly scratched Spirit behind her ears.

The original sighed to himself. After Lupin had left, Danny had split himself apart and had allowed his duplicates to study whichever topic they wanted while Danny practiced his aura abilities. One duplicate was paying special attention to potions, trying to find an alternative for Blood Blossoms. Another duplicate was practicing transfiguration, and the last was reading from a book titled _Hogwarts: A History_.

After reading more of the book on auras that Clockwork had left him, Danny had discovered that eventually using his aura sense, he would be able to see magic itself. Whether something was enchanted, what it was enchanted with, etcetera. Projectile magic, like the stunning spell _Stupefy_ , could also be sensed. Though he now knew what Clockwork had meant when he said that the power could be crippling; he had stretched his senses as far as he could in Diagon Alley and had nearly fallen over from the sensory overload. The magic was everywhere, absolutely everything was coated in a thick layer of magic. Since that rather unpleasant experience, he had focused on narrowing his focus. He maintained a perimeter around himself that allowed him to see any magic that could come into contact with him, now he just had to figure out how to differentiate between the different types of magic.

* * *

 **Wiltshire – Malfoy Manor**

* * *

Draco and his mother sat silently in the dining hall while his father, Lucius Malfoy was talking to Augustus Rookwood, an unspeakable currently working for the Ministry of Magic. Augustus looked more annoyed rather than worried though, "Nothing we do can get him out! Whatever this ghost thing is, it certainly isn't good for the Dark Lord's plans."

Lucius just looked at Augustus scathingly. "Greyback shouldn't have been in public anyway. No doubt the dark lord has some kind of plan for him or punishment I suppose." He paused for a second and then said, "As for this ghost issue… What worries me is the proclamation he supposedly made about being Pariah's Bane."

Narcissa drew in a sharp gasp, "That's impossible! No one has even mentioned that name in years."

Augustus snorted, "Wrong, for a while the Dark Lord was obsessed with him. The historical rumor of him supposedly gaining immortality intrigued him. In a way you could say that Pariah Dark was the Dark Lord's role model."

Draco just looked up from the potions book he was reading and asked, "Who is this Pariah Dark anyway? I've certainly never heard of him before."

Lucius looked at his son before he said, "Pariah was one of the darkest wizards to ever exist. He took over the world in the Dark Ages and ruled for a hundred years before twelve powerful beings sealed him in another dimension. Supposedly he had ultimate power granted to him by two powerful magical artifacts, both of which were lost when he was sealed away."

Augustus nodded and said, "Yes, but the Dark Lord believes that these artifacts still exist today. Finding them was Lestrange Sr.'s main mission, he of course never found either of them but was able to find out the name of one of them."

Narcissa looked at him slightly intrigued, "Well, go on then. What was it?"

"The old man called it the Crown of Fire, supposedly some being with hair of fire was to be the appointed keeper. Poor bloke was horribly insane by that point though, most of the Lestrange's fall to that eventually." He laughed bitterly for a second before he said, "Has to be something in their blood, I tell you. Or even the name, after all just look at your sister!"

Draco just snorted, "Sounds downright loony to me. It was bad enough I had to meet a Manticore and a Nundu at Gringott's the other day."

Lucius raised an eyebrow while Narcissa sighed deeply, "When did this happen? Our vault only has a dragon."  
Augustus snorted. "And you're lucky to have that. All I've got is the standard key. I don't know how your families have retained enough power for the lower vaults."

Narcissa was the one to answer Lucius' question. "A few days ago we were in Diagon alley to get Draco some new robes, while at Malkin's my niece walked in with some kid."

"Since when did we have a niece?" Lucius interrupted his wife before she could continue. "Bellatrix never had any children."

She started explaining slowly. "I had another sister, Andromeda, she was disowned by my mother when I was young. At the time I didn't really understand, all I knew was that she fell in love with a muggle-born. We were forbidden contact with her, so to my family she never existed. While we were getting the new robes, a young woman walked who looked remarkably similar to her, so I took a leap in the dark, and tried to have a conversation."

Augustus suddenly glared at her, "You do realize that Nymphadora Tonks is not only a powerful metamorphmagus but also a high ranking auror, correct?" At Narcissa's negative, he continued, "Severus Snape has also confirmed that she is a member of Dumbledore's little group."

Narcissa paled before she shouted, "And how was I supposed to know that? It's not my fault that you all refuse to tell us anything!"

Draco just snorted, "I suspected something like that when she greeted that Weasley at Gringott's so happily. Whatever, the kid was much more interesting than her."

Lucius sighed and said, "Relax dear, it's not like you told her anything dangerous, right?"

She just shook her head. "Then no damage was done. Now what about this boy?"

Draco looked directly at his father and simply said, "He had a key to vault eight for starters."

Both Augustus and Lucius gave a jolt of surprise before Augustus stammered, "Im-Impossible! Most of the single keys are long gone! The Hogwarts founders had the keys for four to seven and were lost entirely. No one even knew who had the other two."

Draco just shrugged and said, "The kid said his guardian was Charles Work and that the key was his."

Lucius looked intrigued, "No one has heard from that family since the Grindelwald incident decades ago. Everyone thought they were dead."

His son just snorted, "The kid looked like he was trying not to laugh when mother said the same thing. Can't imagine why though."

Lucius turned to his wife and asked, "I assume you got to see inside the vault?" At her nod, he quickly continued. "Then what did you see?"

"Aside from the Nundu and a statue… More wealth and weaponry than you could imagine. There were mountains of gold, and multiple tables were covered in magical weapons and tomes. There was also plenty of artwork and pottery. All in all, I felt like we were in some kind of museum."

Draco was quick to add in, "And an interesting painting titled ' _The Battle of the Phantoms_.' It was a really interesting piece, two strange beings fighting over something."

Augustus looked thoughtful for a second before he said, "I wonder if the Dark Lord would be interested in any of this…"

Lucius shook his head, "Doubtful, but he should be made aware that the Work family has resurfaced."

* * *

 **Personally my favorite part of this chapter was the opening with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. What do you all think about the reinstatement of the Yule Ball?**

 **Now I'd love to hear which of all those stories that you all are interested in. Obviously Project Phantom will be getting a higher priority but I'd still like to know what has caught everyone's attention.**

 **This is where I bid you all farewell. Hopefully I'll have another chapter ready soon, and the more reviews I get the more inclined I am to continue writing. (I'm actually getting overwhelmed in Fallout. I was level seven, entered a building, fell down a hole, and then got devoured by a Mirelurk Queen. Then my luck turns around and I find three suits of Power Armor within twenty minutes.) But back to my fond farewell... Ta ta for now! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 13: The Hogwarts Express

**Wow, so it has been a long time and I feel it necessary to explain what I can. First things first, my writers block stemmed from this particular chapter. While the next two chapters haven't yet been written I do know what will happen in them. So not only do I have a job that takes up my weekends but my classes in college takes up the majority of my week as well. So my writing time is drastically less than what it used to be. I would like to thank everyone for supporting my writing and I can only hope that you all will continue to like it.**

 **Onto the next order of business, a bit of an update on all the other stories I've been thinking of.**

 **\- Project Phantom ideas continue to pop into my head making this project much larger than I originally intended. (I expected each story to be about the same length as my other story The Shadow Gate, however this story has already exceeded the length of it with the end far past the horizon. More elements of the Shadow Wars will be implemented as well, so characters may appear with new developments that will eventually be explained in other stories, such as Shadow's (Vortrex Tarris) not-so-relaxing vacation. But don't worry I'll explain enough so that it makes sense.**

 **\- Danny Phantom & Young Justice Standalone Crossover. This one (as I mentioned before) has no correlation to Project Phantom in any shape or form. Warning: Dark Danny story. This idea has been eating away at me for a little while, with influences from a few different authors (Dr. ForgottenFables, Kilppari, and DizzlyPuzzled) All beautiful writers with great ideas, though Dizzly has an extremely dark writing style. I don't want to give too much info away on this one just yet so I'll just say a few random words and you can all respond as you see fit. _Revenge, Red X, Danielle, Party Crashing, League Of Shadows._**

 **Well that's that with my little spoiler session. Next up we have the multitude of reviews that have accumulated since my last post.**

 ** _shugokage_ : Despite the whole Dark crowd discussion being mostly a spur of the moment thing, I am glad as to how it played out. Sometimes a spur of the moment event is what is needed in order to push the story forward. Such as the events at the end of this chapter.**

 ** _TuftsOfCotton_ : Don't worry the Teen Titans and Danny Phantom crossover will happen. Not only is it a part of Project Phantom but it contains two of my favorite characters. Though it will be slightly AU as I need certain things to occur.**

 ** _Kimera20_ : While I agree with you as to wondering how it'll go, I'm not entirely sure about Umbridge... some upcoming events may change that.**

 ** _BarretSlayer_ : I'm sorry to inform you that what you have presented (while a good idea) isn't what I intend the story to have. Though if you're interested the Danny Phantom  & Kim Possible crossovers on this website tend to revolve around that idea.**

 ** _00Midnight00_ : I'm not 100% on how it'll work with Ron just yet. If you'll remember Ron seems to be kind of an ass throughout the series so I might stick with messing with him.**

 ** _Chise Sakamoto_ : That's an interesting idea... but I have absolutely no idea as to how it would work. While I did watch the movie for the first Chronicles of Narnia, that was years ago, and I never followed up on the rest of the series. So I do not have the confidence to produce even a slightly accurate story in that section.**

 ** _Lexosaurus_ : I'm glad, that's one of the main reasons why I write FanFiction. It makes me happy to know that what I write makes others happy. Thus why I love getting reviews that tell me what they liked so that I can try and continue a trend.**

 ** _Antonio America'sMine Carriedo_ : Wow that user name's a mouthful! But that's the beauty of Danny Phantom, if interpreted correctly it can be connected to anything. Natural Portals supposedly connect to anyplace at anytime so theoretically it can connect to other dimensions or Clockwork could've interfered in some shape or form. Project Phantom is my response to this idea. When Secrets of Azarath comes out it will be set in Danny's home dimension (Amity Park and what not) but it will take place across the country in Jump City because it's the same world. Just the heroes have their hands full in their own cities than to worry about the ghostly 'criminal' Danny Phantom.**

 ** _JoWashington_ : Ah, the FrankenWeenies. One of Butch Hartman's greatest (and under-appreciated) creations ever. In every story that I've seen them they've been amazing. I also intend to include a colony of them in Secrets of Azarath as well. And regarding how Danny will react to the Yule Ball, I haven't really decided how that'll go about, though I am tempted to mention on how Danny's other school dance experience went.**

 **Well that's it for the reviews this time. I hope you enjoy the train ride.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Hogwarts Express**

 **London – The Leaky Cauldron**

* * *

Danny woke in pain, Spirit was crouched above his face with a little bit of blood dripping off of her claws. He shot up from the bed causing the small cat to fall off of him. He groaned a bit as the cut began to close itself. Ghostly Regeneration definitely had to be the most useful power he had… except maybe intangibility. He was still on the fence on that front.

He looked at Spirit and glared at her accusingly as he said, "Why'd you wake me up?" She gave a soft mewl that Danny shook himself after hearing, he swore it sounded like Spirit had said 'late.'

With that thought pervading his mind he glanced at the clock on the wall opposite across from him and bolted to his feet in shock. It was 8:00 in the morning, the Hogwarts Express left in an hour. And his stuff was still strewn about the room haphazardly. Danny quickly summoned two duplicates and the three of him quickly rushed about the room putting everything into two large trunks.

As soon as he had stuffed everything into the two trunks (which really shouldn't have been able to be closed, though super strength was certainly useful in this regard), he took off transforming into Phantom as he flew to King's Cross Station as fast as he could.

* * *

 **London – King's Cross Station – Hogwarts Express**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express had not been what he had originally been expecting. Danny's initial expectations of wizards was somewhat lessened at the sight of the train. Sure it was a beautiful train with its vibrant crimson color, but he had expected something truly magical. He didn't give it much thought though, he was sitting comfortably in a cabin alone while Spirit was leaping across the room. In his hands was " _Trans-Dimensional Beings_ ," the book that Clockwork had left for him to read while the train travelled to Hogwarts.

 _ **Shadow Demons:**_

 _These dark creatures come in all shapes and sizes and tend to represent a specific aspect. These demons tend to serve whatever Grand Demon resides over that aspect. Some of those demons can represent emotions such as the vile king of rage, Trigon. While others can reside over concepts such as the neutral Demorza, a true Madam Misfortune. On occasion these demons have taken mortal (and on rare occasion immortal) lovers to produce children. Their purposes for this tend to vary some may want loyal subjects or apprentices, while some of the more good natured simply wish to raise children. Rarely do children ever rebel against their demonic parentage but these events have occurred and the eldest child would then inherit the demon's powers._

 _The majority of Shadow Demons actually tend to resemble animals and will either serve the demonic children or wreak havoc depending on the aspect they follow. For example, it is a little known fact that there is a colony of creatures called Dementors that feed on happy memories making the owner of these memories absolutely miserable. It is unknown on how this actually occurs as the Dementors are actually aspects of the Rage Demon but scholars believe that it may have something to do with the fact that Dementors are also considered as Shades. While the Shadow Falcons act as messengers due to their demon lord follows the aspect of communication._

 _When a Shadow Demon dies it tends to dissolve into a black mist leaving almost no trace behind. A small white crystal is the only thing left behind, these crystals (surprisingly) do not serve any important event relating to the creatures. Rather it is treated as a commodity by a race of beings called Shadowkin. The crystals are in fact a type of candy and is highly sought after by those with a nasty sweet tooth. Personally I found them to have a sweet savory taste, though I'm told it is different for almost everyone._

 _ **Crumple Horned Snorkack**_ _:_ _ **-**_

"What are you reading?"

Danny jumped when he realized that he was no longer the only one in the cabin. Three others had now joined him when he wasn't paying attention. Two girls and one boy had joined him, one of the girls seemed to be younger than he was but the other two were likely the same age as he was. The boy had short brown hair and was dressed in black robes with red accents, he was slightly pudgy but looked to have begun thinning out. The older of the two girls had bright red hair and was also dressed in black robes only hers had yellow accents. The last girl had pale blond hair and wore the same black robes yet hers had blue accents, and while she had a rather vacant expression on her face Danny could easily tell that she was watching him closely.

With a quick switch to his Aura Sight, Danny was surprised at their auras. The boy and the younger girl seemed to have exceptionably strong auras and the red head while not as powerful as the other two, was certainly no push over. The boy's aura was a deep blue but had small streaks of white flowing through it, what was unusual about it was that it seemed to be mingling with the aura of the red headed girl whose aura was dominantly grey but had strong slashes of blue throughout it. The younger girl however had a blindingly strong gold aura.

Shaking his head slightly, Danny handed the book to the blond girl that had spoken and said, "It's a book that my mentor wrote, he said it would help later on, but to be honest I've never heard of any of them before. Oh, I'm Danny by the way."

The girl flipped the book to its cover before she said, "I'm Luna. Do you think he would be willing to share where he found some of these creatures?" She quickly leafed through the pages before looking up sharply. "And possibly give an interview?" The unnamed boy leaned over and looked and the book before shaking his head. He introduced himself as Neville and gestured to the red head before introducing her as Susan.

"Honestly, he isn't very helpful on a good day and even then he tends to mostly speak in riddles. But he isn't one to lie, so if he says something exists then it's probably gonna attack me at some point."

Neville looked at him strangely. "You sound like Harry." At Danny's questioning glance he elaborated and said, "You know, Harry Potter."

At his look of utter confusion, Susan elaborated for Neville. "Recently a lot of bad things have happened to him, so he's gotten pretty pessimistic about things. Are you a muggle-born?"

Danny took a second to think before he shook his head and said, "In all honesty, I have no idea. I recently found out that I was adopted… sort of. I still don't know much about that but I was raised by muggles… So yes?" At his unsure answer he looked over at Luna again and saw that she was extremely absorbed in the book. "If you want you can borrow it."

She looked up at him, slightly startled from being interrupted before she smiled brightly. "Thank you, it's a very interesting read… You have an accent you know. American right?"

"Uh, yeah. I suppose I'm a transfer student though to be honest I only found out about magic two months ago." Since Neville and Susan looked like they were about to offer him help in studying he quickly added, "Though I've already caught up for fifth year."

Susan looked confused as she said, "That's imposs-"

"You have an interesting aura." Luna interrupted Susan before she could continue the question that no doubt would leave Danny searching for an excuse to his duplication study sessions.

Danny turned towards Luna surprised and responded, "You can see auras too?" This little turn of events sent all four of them into confused expressions, though Luna's was more of shock than anything else.

Neville looked between the two of them confused before he said, "That's a real thing?"

Luna had a brief look of pain flash across her face before it returned to its usual dreamy expression while Danny looked annoyed. "Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not real." He then turned back towards Luna and asked, "How did you learn about it?"

She cocked her head to the side before she said, "I've always been able to, my mother was one as well before she passed away. Weren't you born with it?"

Danny shook his head before he said, "It's more of a recent development along with the magic. Yours is really bright though."

She smiled as she responded, "Thanks. Yours is actually somewhat blinding though. Pure white like snow though it keeps shrinking and the growing… Fluctuating actually. What color is mine? My mother told me that it changes as I grow older, it was pink before then."

"A bright gold, you must be a very forgiving person."

She looked confused before her eyes widened in shock. "You know what the different colors mean!"

Danny blinked surprised when she suddenly leaned closer to him as her eyes swam in curiosity. "Uh, sort of. I read through a book that my mentor gave me, but I'm fairly certain that the author was biased."

Neville and Susan were quietly observing the conversation between the usually silent Luna and the mysterious transfer student. Susan turned to Neville and said quietly, "Do you understand any of this?"

Neville shook his head, still looking at the animated Luna and answered. "Only a little bit. But they both seem to understand it, and Luna looks happy so I don't really care."

They were both snapped out of their little side conversation by Luna's next words. "So what does Neville's aura mean?"

Danny turned towards Neville and said, "I think that the dominant blue meant that he would help others when he could while the streaks of white mean that he tries to protect those he cares about."

Neville blushed lightly while Susan looked giddy and said, "Me next!"

Danny looked sheepish and slightly apologetic as he tried to accommodate her. "Well yours is dominantly grey which usually means that you tend to not go out of your way to be noticed while the blue streaks are similar to Neville's blue only in that you would only try hard to help those you trust and care about."

Luna looked thoughtful for a second before she turned towards Danny with a question in her eyes. "Would you know why their auras are connected? Personally I thought that it meant that they were soul mates." At that remark both Susan and Neville blushed, the two of them had secretly started dating at the end of their previous year and had spent much of the summer together.

Danny looked thoughtful for a second before he shook his head. "Sorry I don't think that the book mentioned intermingling auras but your idea sounds like it makes sense." Both Neville and Susan inwardly sighed in relief, their secret was safe at least for a little while longer.

Suddenly a noise dinged throughout the train signifying their approach to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **England – Unknown Location**

* * *

"Do we really have to do this Clockwork?" Shadow stood beside Clockwork in his human form, in front of an obscure house. Next to them was a woman who was gazing at the house with a rather sadistic smile.

"Akash and I both agree that your family's reemergence in this dimension is crucial to your war effort. Besides doing this is far more interesting that just going up to the Ministry and announcing your family's return."

The woman glanced at the two men and said, "He has a point, politics are boring. Fighting is fun."

"But we're still doing that! And you're going to be stuck acting as a proxy for months!" Shadow tossed a combat knife into the air casually, catching it by the hilt effortlessly as he argued with both the Primordial of Time and what seemed to be a rather blood thirsty woman.

"Well of course we still have to do that. But bringing a gift is always a good idea."

The woman shrugged as she said, "Doesn't mean I can't sneak off for some fun every now and then.'

Shadow sighed before he gripped the knife tightly. "If you insist then…" He gave a slight smirk as he said, "Let's catch a rat, shall we?"

* * *

 **Alright be honest how many of you wanted me to actually write out the explanation on the Crumple Horned Snorkack? But to be honest writing out this chapter has given me more grief than I will ever want to honestly admit. Including the portion on Shadow Demons not only allowed me to foreshadow a few events across The Shadow Wars but it allowed me to get in the grove of writing as well. As far as future updates go on this story, it will be when I have a chapter available and it would either go up on a Friday or a date of significance (meaning either a birthday that I care about or a holiday).** **And I may as well tease you a little bit with saying that Chapter 15 shall have the long awaited sorting!**

 **So please feel free to tell me what you thought of the chapter, how upset you are with me for taking so long to update etc. Just remember that I meant what I said when I said I would never fully abandon a story. It will be continued eventually. (For those of you who read my RWBY story as well, please note that one is also not dead, I have ideas to continue it, it's just that I'm enjoying other things more right now).**

 **Also I must reiterate that my Twitter account receives regular updates regarding whatever is going on. Foe example anyone following it would've known about this chapter since last Sunday.**

 **P.S. I can't believe that the author's note was 1200 words this time around...**

 **P.S.S. Should I include the main villain as the fourth character in the story details or is that too spoilerish?**


	17. Chapter 14: Ministry Business

**So here is yet another chapter for all you wonderful readers. At the moment... I've been busy this week so it is unlikely that I'll have another chapter ready for a little while but as always I'll do what I can. NOTICE when I attempted to post the chapter yesterday the website was down so I was able to access this chapter for you all as such you get a day later than expected but at least you get it. ^_^**

 **Moving on, this chapter is a reference to a popular song that my sisters and I love, so brownie points to whoever identifies the reference first.**

 **Next up is the reviews!**

 ** _kimera20_ \- I am indeed shipping Danny and Luna, I believe I mentioned it once before. But you can now see that it is listed as a pairing in the story description as well as it being listed as one of my favorite pairings on my profile.**

 ** _mmsolargirl_ \- Sorry, I can't give you any spoiler's in this regard, but I can tell you that I decided what house he would be in long before I started writing this story.**

 ** _TuftsOfCotton_ \- I'm glad that you like my story. Moving on to Spirit, I have to be honest that I've always liked the idea of small cats. Sadly I am very allergic to cats so I can never have one, but that doesn't mean I can't like 'em.**

 ** _TrueWhovian77_ \- _(A copy of the PM I sent after I originally read the review)_ I don't know how to express what that means to me. Though to be perfectly honest much of my work is plan as I go. I have specific events I want to happen so I write towards that effect but other than that I can't really say it's well planned out. ****As far as the Shadow Wars goes, that has been a massive project of mine for years and it's still under works.** **Another important thing to note is that some of my other stories (whether they've been written yet or not) will be alluded to on occasion. As an example chapter 13 referenced the demon lord Trigon who happens to be from the Teen Titans fandom, as well as alluding to another demon lord who will have a minor part in that particular story. This next chapter even shows some side effects of an event in a Sekirei story that I have planned as well.** **But once again let me say that it really made my day to read your review (especially after a rather terrible day at work) so once again, Thank you and I hope that you continue to like my work.**

 **As for the rest of you, I'm glad that you're all enjoying my story and I hope that you continue to do so. With that being said, let's get to some Ministry Business.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Ministry Business**

* * *

 **London – Ministry Of Magic – Floo Entrance Hall**

* * *

Three individuals stood in front of the impressive fountain at the entrance of the Ministry of Magic awaiting both the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement along with the Minister himself.

The first individual was an elderly man dressed in a deep cerulean business suit, though he wore a tie adorned with what seemed to be clocks. He had pale grey hair and dark red eyes with a nasty scar running over his left eye. While he carried himself in a manner that spoke of arrogance, many could also say from similar observations that he had earned that arrogance. In his hand was a large purple staff with a clock on the top of it.

The second was a young man who seemed to be almost of twenty years. He was dressed in a typical black sleeveless shirt with black cargo pants, over this he wore a large black regal looking overcoat with white accent marks on it. His hair was rather unusual, while the majority of it was pitch black wherever his hair ended in a spike it was a pure snow white. His eyes, similar to his companion, was red though a much brighter shade. The only markings on his face were two small black spikes that trailed below his eyes, not overly noticeable unless one was staring straight at his eyes. He looked rather impatient as if he was in a hurry to be somewhere else. Another interesting thing about him was how his right hand seemed to be glowing with a dark energy.

The last of the trio was a woman wearing what many would assume as a man's outfit. She was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt that exposed her shoulders and heavy black jeans with a bright red stripe down the sides. On both of her shoulders she sported a different tattoo, on her left shoulder was an eight-pointed star with the center being a white 'X' while on her right shoulder was the image of a wolf head. She had a somewhat annoyed expression and her light brown eyes showed her indifference towards whatever was about to happen. She had dark blood red hair which was cut so it just reached the base of her neck though there was an odd strand that stuck up above her head in the shape of a small swirl. In her hand was a pet carrier that was glowing a faint black, while usually used to carry a cat or a dog a small haggard looking rat was the cage's occupant, and it looked absolutely terrified.

Suddenly four figures walked up to the group. The first was obviously the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself. Following him was the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, and two aurors John Dawlish and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Fudge seemed rather annoyed at being called up here and looked ready to arrest all 'three' of them and return to his daily work, of keeping up his public image. "Who are you people? And what was so important that you all demanded that we see you."

The young man just looked at him with a quirked eyebrow before he gestured to the older man beside him. "I am Charles Work, head of the ancient and noble house Work. The young man beside me is Vortrex Tarris, head of the ancient and noble house Tarris. And the young lady is-"

"Sarah Kuramoto, their appointed proxy for the next few months."

The four individuals each gave a start when they realized that Fudge had just practically insulted two heads of extremely powerful families. Amelia Bones was the first of the group to speak up, "Forgive me for being skeptical but both of those families have been missing for a long time. The Tarris family in particular vanished centuries ago."

At her remark both Charles and Vortrex rose their left hands where there were bright flashes. On Charles finger was a gorgeous ring emblazoned with a large 'W' with a clock like background. While on Vortrex's finger was another beautiful ring only his was emblazoned with what looked to be a silhouette of a lotus flower with an eight pointed star above it. Vortrex spoke first, "We've been dealing with a number of private issues and I decided as the sole member of the family that it was time to return. Though I'll admit if it wasn't for Charles here, then I wouldn't have come."

Amelia nodded and said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Vortrex just shook his head. "Don't be, not all should be considered losses. I won't lie and said I miss them all terribly, because to be honest a lot of them were corrupt. But I digress, we came here for a reason other than reinstating ourselves."

Fudge looked somewhat excited, earning himself a favor from two powerful families would certainly help his reelection campaign after all. "What can we do for today, milords?"

Vortrex just smirked as he said, "The exoneration of one Sirius Orion Black."

All four of the Ministry workers gave a jolt of surprise as Sarah joined Vortrex, smirking at the assembled magic users. Finally Dawlish snapped at Vortrex, "Are you mad! Black is a wanted criminal and a mass murderer!"

Vortrex just gave them a chilling smile as Charles said, "And if we were to have evidence to the contrary?"

Before Dawlish could insult the two lords again, Amelia stepped forward. "I would have to see some very convincing evidence to even think that Black might be innocent."

"Tell Ms. Bones, how much do you know about animagi?"

"How is that-"

Sarah interrupted her, "Please answer the Lord's question."

Amelia looked at Sarah annoyed before she said, "Enough to know that no one involved in that incident was one."

Charles stepped forward closer to the Ministry workers and said, "What if I could tell you about four animagi that aren't in the registry?" At Amelia's stunned look he continued. "Let me begin with the deceased one then. James Charlus Potter had the animagus form of a stag, learned while in attendance of Hogwarts. Second is someone I'm sure you'll be happy to be rid of, one Rita Skeeter happens to have the form of a small beetle."  
"WHAT!" Fudge looked in an absolute rage, while Rita did on occasion write rather beneficial articles for the Ministry, she still had mysteriously gotten blackmail on nearly every person he knew. He then turned towards Dawlish and Shacklebolt and shouted, "I want that woman arrested immediately!" Dawlish grinned savagely and nodded happily while Shacklebolt just nodded.

Amelia just shook her head at the three of them before turning back towards their rather helpful guests. "And the other two? I take it that one of them was Sirius Black himself?"

Vortrex nodded, "You would be correct. Sirius has the animagus form of a large black dog, which is what allowed him to escape from Azkaban two years ago. But I expect that to be overlooked when I explain the fourth."

Amelia and Fudge both begrudgingly nodded before Amelia gestured towards the pet carrier that Sarah held. "I take it that rat is number four?"

Sarah gave a rather savage grin as she held the cage up and said, "May I reintroduce Peter Pettigrew, the fourth unregistered animagus." As she said this she emptied the cage onto the floor causing the rat to fall roughly to the floor, as it attempted to run off a dark circle appeared on the ground beneath it.

"Trust me when I say that running won't help you at all. And if you don't change back in front of these officials soon… well let's just say that my branch of magic can be extremely painful." Vortrex said all this with a dark smile on his face as his hands glowed with an extremely dark aura.

The rat started shaking as it had two wands and a large staff aimed at it. Before it slowly began to grow into the shape of a shaking and miserable/terrified looking man. "Come now, we-we're all friends here, aren't we?"

Vortrex just gave him another bone chilling smile as he said, "Of course we are Peter. So long as you answer all questions completely and honestly… otherwise I'm afraid Sarah here would need to have another conversation with you."

Peter paled considerably as he glanced at Sarah who gave him an absolutely terrifying smile, even Fudge and Amelia shivered slightly at the look of sadistic glee that crossed the young woman's face. He gulped as he said, "O-of course, wha-what are fri-friends for? Ri-right?"

Vortrex smiled a slightly tamer smile as he spoke, "Right, now why don't you help us by telling Ms. Bones here what really happened all those years ago when Sirius confronted you. After all you were the secret keeper for the Potters before they died."

Pettigrew told the tale in its entirety, the few times where he attempted to stretch the truth made Sarah's smile widen even farther which in turn made Peter immediately correct himself. Needless to say by the end of the story, Amelia was looking at the rat man with a murderous expression while Fudge looked like he was going to be sick.

At the conclusion of his tale Charles clapped his hands once which immediately made Pettigrew stand up straighter, though it was clear to see that he was terrified. "I believe that is enough to prove Lord Black's innocence." When Fudge nodded dumbstruck, he continued. "I assume that the Daily Prophet will be offering an official apology in tomorrow's morning edition along with the reinstatement of House Black?"

"Now don't be too hasty there! He is also an unregistered animagus according to your own words." Fudge looked nervous, having three ancient houses reinstated at once would cause mayhem in the Wizengamot.

Vortrex raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm sure that more than ten years in Azkaban surrounded by Misery Demons is more than enough punishment for that simple crime. In fact I'd say that you owe him recompense for your own incompetence."

Seeing Fudge's immaculate impersonation of a goldfish, Amelia laughed loudly. "I dare say, that we do owe the man something, after all we have been hunting him like a dog ever since his escape. Though that might've been a better idea if we actually wanted to catch him."

Fudge turned towards Amelia and said unbelievably, "You can't be serious! This kind of event would cause mayhem in-"

Sarah interrupted him before he could continue, though the sound of her voice caused a slight whimper to escape from Peter. "Mr. Fudge, shouldn't you hear our offer before you rush off making assumptions?"

Fudge recoiled slightly as if he had been struck before he begrudgingly nodded. "I suppose you're right." Vortrex just smiled again as he handed an envelope. As soon as Fudge began reading it, he immediately adopted a face that clearly showed that he didn't like it whatsoever. "You're asking for a lot here, Lord Tarris."

"I'm aware of that, but do keep in mind that by doing this you'll secure quite a bit of popularity as well. Besides Charles and I will help keep the bad press off of you."

Fudge sighed deeply, "Very well, I'll see to it that arrangements are made." He began walking off to a floo fireplace before a thought seemed to strike him. "You both are familiar with strange magic, correct?"

Vortrex scratched the back of his head in thought for a moment before he said, "That sort of depends. Soul based magic has always been my family's specialty, and I am very familiar with Shadow magic as well." At Fudge's completely clueless face he continued, "Though I know a fair few of experts in their own fields, what's the problem?"

Amelia answered for Fudge figuring out what he had meant. "We have a criminal that can't receive a trial due to him being encased in ice. Ice that we can't melt no matter what we throw at it."

Charles gave a soft laugh, "No doubt it is made from Cryoplasm." Both Amelia and Fudge gave him confused glances before he continued, "I'm afraid that there are only a handful of individuals that would be able to get the man out of it. And only one is currently available, as he is the one who formed it."

"You don't mean to tell me that you believe the ghost nonsense that the Prophet is printing?"

Charles merely gave a warm smile as he said, "Oh, I assure you that there are extremely powerful spirits out there. Phantom may not be the most powerful but he is defiantly up there in terms of pure power."

Amelia glanced at him suspiciously, "You seem to be very aware of certain events Lord Work…"

"It comes with my business to know things. You'll find that everything will make sense in due time, Ms. Bones." With that Charles tapped his staff on the ground and gave a smile as he dissolved into pale blue light.

"You'll have to forgive him, he tends to have a flair for the dramatic." Vortrex looked sincerely apologetic before Sarah snorted. "Alright, alright so I'm a hypocrite! What can I say theatrics can be useful for making a good impression."

Fudge just sighed and walked off, "I have an owl to send, so I'll be off. Should I expect to see either of soon?"

"I'll be sticking around the area for a while, but Vortrex has other business to attend to."

Vortrex gave a slight twitch at that as he muttered, "It was supposed to be a vacation…" He then shook his head and walked off towards the fireplaces as well.

Both Amelia and Sarah then turned towards Pettigrew, who had honestly been hoping that he had been forgotten. "Now then what should we do with you?"

* * *

 **At the time that I'm writing this Chapter 15 has not been started and the first chapter of another story has been finished.**

 **To explain this other story I ask for a bit of help. I believe I mentioned a Dark Danny story recently and am in desperate need of a title before I begin posting it. Here I will provide a short premise :** _Danny is out for revenge on the one who ruined his life and destroyed almost everything that was meaningful to him. Meanwhile Danielle is welcomed onto the Team, the Mansons are preparing a party to remember those who died in the Amity Calamity, and Cheshire is hunting whoever stole a suit belonging to a dear friend of hers._ **I haven't been able to name it, but I am extremely excited to begin showing it. So if anyone has any suggestions for titles, I am more than willing to listen.**

 **As for continuing this story, it will be continued but as I've been saying my writing is sporadic at best, so hopefully it won't be as large as a gap as last time.**

 **Lastly I'd like to apologize that there was no Danny in this chapter, but I needed the Dusks to set some events in motion and this was the best way to do it, so I hope you enjoyed what I add to the story through the Shadow elements.**

 **Oh and more brownie points goes towards anyone who guesses the pairings I have planned.**


	18. Important Author's Note 01

**This is not a normal chapter but is extremely important. Review's will be addressed, then the important messages will be highlighted within the main passage.**

 **Nozomi Higurashi -** Don't worry too much about that, Sarah will have plenty of chances to do exactly that. Especially when it comes to Fenrir Greyback's trial.

 **Totes awesome -** As I mentioned before while Danny is a major important character, he is not the only important character. Therefore you can expect points in the story where he won't be mentioned, such as what will be happening within the Ministry of Magic for the majority of this story.

 **Darkverger1 -** I'm glad you like my story, and I wouldn't worry too much, I have brilliant plans for Sirius Black.

 **TrueWhovian77 -** Happy to not disappoint. The Shadow's are an integral part of every story that deals with the Shadow Wars series, and Project Phantom are all a central piece of it. As for Sirius, what I've noticed is that a lot of people tend to exonerate him after he's dead. I didn't want to do that, so I came up with a few ideas that I scrapped together from multiple sources.

 **Chise Sakamoto -** I had no idea that my writing was so important to some people... O_o XD

 **Guest (March 5) -** Thank you! Yes the previous chapter was a reference to Paramore's Misery Business. It was a small play on words but it made me happy regardless.

 **HerdingDog1 -** Fudge being a reincarnation of Jack Fenton... I don't really think many would agree with you on that remark, simply because Jack is nice for nice sake, Fudge is just a kiss ass. I am sorry to any and all Tonks/Lupin shippers out there but that ship has always seemed a bit wonky to me. There is at least a twenty year age difference between the two of them after all. So that ship won't make an appearance, but I don't plan on leaving them alone...

 **00Midnight00 -** I'm glad you liked Vortrex. He has been a character that I've been developing for years now, so it's nice to see that people like what I see as my favorite creation.

 **FariyFlare -** As a simple statement in response... Who doesn't love the FrankenWeenies?

As for any one who presented a story title for the Young Justice crossover, thank you. While I didn't use any of them, a handful of them led me to ideas that I could use.

 **On to the important notices...**

* * *

 **Important Author's Note**

 **(No I'm not abandoning you)**

* * *

So usually I don't like interrupting stories unless I have a chapter to include in it with my ranting as part of the author's note at the top of the chapter. But I feel the need to address the issues that I am currently experiencing (by that I mean how my writing is going to work from now on).

First thing to bring up is that I have repeatedly mentioned that I have a ton of story ideas that keep popping around in my brain, many of which just so happen to be related to Danny Phantom. Because let's face it, Danny Phantom can fit in practically any universe ever created. Including (but not limited to): Rosario Vampire, Teen Titans, Young Justice, Harry Potter, The Familiar Of Zero, etc. Because I have all of these ideas my brain tends to flip flop around with which one I should write at the moment. Personally I believe it has something to do with my Asperger's but it might just be my personality, I honestly don't know. **So here is what I am proposing, I will post whatever I have written and if I have more than chapter ready for a story at a time then there will be a week's gap in-between postings. I will not intentionally abandon ANY of my stories**. If my inspiration for a story is dwindling then I will post it in an author's note or something.

Currently I have more than twenty different stories swimming around in my head (the most prominent having to deal with Danny Phantom).

Recently one of my favorite FanFiction writers has decided to quit, saying that he has lost interest in writing FanFiction as it is no longer fun for him. Any of you who have enjoyed reading Dr. ForgottonFables's works before, I am happy to say that a good deal of his stories has inspired me with some of the stories that I have planned. He had a large number of Danny Phantom crossovers on his account that had brilliant ideas, yet he never really expanded on them, so I am happy to inform you all that in a way some of stories will be acting as spiritual successors. The Young Justice story I have planned was inspired by his short introduction so when it goes up you will see some similarities. Other ideas that he inspired me with were (keep in mind that these are all Danny Phantom crossovers): Rosario Vampire, Familiar Of Zero and Sky High. So I'll certainly miss his writing.

 _ **Next order of business is that I'd like to ask everyone's opinions as to the new sporadicness of every story that is jumping around my brain**_. As I said before I won't try to abandon any story that I start and so long as people find it interesting, I'd love to try to continue it.

 _ **When it comes to the reviews that all of you wonderful people leave on my chapters, I only ask that you tell me what you loved most about that chapter as it enables me to improve my writing**_ , as that is one of the reasons that I'm writing FanFiction, to improve.


End file.
